My weakness
by LthienTar
Summary: AU. La maldición de Storybrooke no impide a sus habitantes salir del pueblo, ni pierden su memoria al hacerlo. Regina decide llevar a Henry a un parque de atracciones, donde por casualidad conocen a una rubia con cazadora roja. SwanQueen
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Historia basada en la serie _Érase una vez _(_Once Upon a Time__)._ No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes.**

**N/A: **Esta es mi primera incursión tanto en _Once Upon a Time_ como en los fanfics en general. Al fin me he decidido a escribir una historia SwanQueen, y espero que les guste.

Cronológicamente, este fic se sitúa cuando la maldición inicial todavía no está rota, antes de la primera temporada. Se trata de un AU, puesto que si lo desean, los habitantes de Storybrooke pueden salir del pueblo, sin haber repercusiones de ningún tipo en su memoria. Más específicamente, la historia trata de lo que sucede en un parque de atracciones (entorno curioso pero sin duda lleno de magia, metafóricamente hablando).

Este prólogo más bien sería el final del viaje, es decir, que ahora les muestro como está el panorama de regreso y luego les cuento ordenadamente cómo han llegado hasta allí.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

En un avión a miles de metros de altura, con más de diez horas de viaje por delante, las docenas de pasajeros se preparan para descansar durante todo el vuelo. Algunos regresan a casa, otros van a hacer turismo y para unos pocos no es más que una parada antes de continuar el viaje. Sin embargo, una rubia enlatada en su reducido asiento no está muy segura de lo que significa para ella ese trayecto.

Emma Swan, Emma capaz-de-dormir-en-cualquier-sitio Swan, no puede cerrar los ojos por más de tres segundos. Aunque lo intenta, sus pensamientos le impiden reposar y la arrastran una y otra vez de regreso a la realidad. Ni siquiera está muy segura de lo que le ocurre. Debería estar contenta; ella quería huir unos días de Boston, de su vida monótona y aburrida, y para ello no se le ocurrió nada mejor que irse a la otra punta del mundo. Las típicas vacaciones: un poco de turismo para empezar y los últimos días más relajados y divertidos en un parque de atracciones. A solas, por supuesto, no había nadie con quien quisiera ir, y lo cierto es que no había nadie con quien pudiera ir. La rubia no es muy dada a hacer amistades, y pocas veces se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Ese tenía que haber sido un tranquilo viaje, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Emma pasa los siguientes cinco minutos cambiando de posición repetidamente, tratando por todos los medios de estar lo más cómoda posible con el poco espacio del que dispone. Realmente, poco le importa a la rubia si se duerme o no, lo único que quiere es dejar atrás durante un rato los recuerdos. Finalmente, se da por vencida con un suspiro resignado, y deja de retorcerse ante la mirada curiosa y mal disimulada de la azafata más cercana.

Emma decide que si no puede dormir, va a tener que hacer algo para distraerse, de modo que se levanta para alcanzar su bolso en la zona de equipajes de mano, teniendo en cuenta todas las dificultades que conlleva. Consigue sortear a la mujer que dormita a su lado sin despertarla, pero ante el hombre que por su tamaño parece aficionado a la comida basura, se encuentra con un problema de los gordos, nunca mejor dicho.

La rubia verifica que no hay ni un milímetro libre por el que pueda pasar, respira hondo como para armarse de coraje y levanta una pierna pasándola sobre la mole a la que trata de sortear. Logra su cometido sin perturbar a nadie de su reposo, y se sonríe a sí misma por lo absurdo de la situación. El avión se sacude un poco, poniendo a prueba su ya precario equilibrio, y Emma tiene que apoyar la mano en el respaldo de la cabeza de aquél a quien busca esquivar. La pobre mujer consigue enderezarse antes de caer sobre el hombre, y repite la anterior maniobra pero con la otra pierna. Justo cuando está ya a mitad de camino de ser libre, una voz flota hasta ella, abriéndose paso entre su concentración.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿desea alguna cosa?

La sorpresa hace tastabillar a la rubia y por poco provoca su perdición, pero consigue mantener la pierna suspendida en el aire antes de terminar de pasarla al otro lado, saliendo así victoriosa de su carrera de obstáculos personal. Emma se gira hacia la sonriente azafata que ha formulado la pregunta, y con cara de incredulidad le lanza una mirada fulminante, sin duda una curiosa mezcla reflejada en el rostro de alguien. Todo en la rubia parece decir: _¿En serio has esperado hasta ahora, que ya he hecho todo este lío, para ofrecerme ayuda?_ La auxiliar de vuelo simplemente permanece con la sonrisa amplia, amable y falsa en espera de una respuesta. La rubia se traga las palabras que desea decirle y en su lugar se pinta en el rostro un gesto tan fingido como el de la otra mujer.

-No, muchas gracias.

Ésta vez, Emma puede captar el atisbo de un sentimiento real en los ojos de la azafata: diversión, tal vez un punto de burla. Siente como el sofoco la invade y el rubor asciende hasta sus mejillas: vergüenza, vergüenza por haber sido hallada en una situación tal como en la que se encontraba segundos antes. Y también ganas de decirle muchas cosas, y no precisamente poemas sobre la belleza de la primavera. Sin embargo, la rubia se mantiene inalterable y solamente coge su bolso y se encamina hacia el servicio para tratar de bajar el sofoco momentáneo.

Una vez encerrada en el diminuto compartimento que es el baño, se moja la cara con agua fría. Y es entonces cuando se fija en su reflejo en el espejo. Pelo rubio en suaves ondas, mejillas algo sonrosadas, iris de un tono indeterminado, entre verde y azul. Todo en orden hasta aquí. Sin embargo, hay alguna cosa en sus ojos que días atrás no estaba, un extraño brillo. Una luz menguante que se apaga a medida que los recuerdos se transforman en eso, recuerdos, meras imágenes de aquellas cosas que fueron, sentimientos que lentamente se desvanecen en los rincones de la mente, un crudo recordatorio de aquello que no volverá a suceder.

_¿Cómo he permitido que esto ocurra?_ Emma no había querido atarse a nadie desde el desastroso incidente con su hijo y el padre de éste. Sabe que amar, amar a alguien de la forma que sea (amistad, romance, familia…), siempre comporta dolor, y no está dispuesta a sufrir más. De modo que en cuanto alguien se acerca demasiado a la rubia, ella hace lo que mejor se le da: huir. Pero aún así… _¿Cómo he permitido que esto ocurra?_ ésta vez se ha visto incapaz de escapar. Debería haber puesto pies en polvorosa a la primera ocasión que tuvo, pero no pudo obligarse a ello, no quiso. Y ahora está sufriendo las consecuencias.

Emma se recompone y sale del servicio, luchando por mantener alejados esos pensamientos. Le lanza una mirada desafiante a la azafata, retándola a decir algo, y nuevamente repite el extraño bailoteo para regresar a su asiento, pero esta vez triunfo en mano: su bolso. Abre la bolsa y saca el móvil para escuchar algo de música. Sin pretenderlo, otro objeto se ve arrastrado a la par que el celular, y cae sobre su regazo.

La rubia sabe lo que es al instante, y con una leve y algo triste sonrisa, fija su mirada en la gente que aparece en esa fotografía. Sus ojos vagan por la imagen y se centran en las dos personas que aparecen con Emma. Sus dedos resiguen el contorno de un niño pequeño de pelo castaño y amplia sonrisa, y se deslizan rápidamente hacia lo que más ansían recorrer. Traza las formas de una mujer con una media melena oscura, cuyos ojos la abrasan incluso desde una foto. Observa su sonrisa, esa que solo dedica a su hijo y de la que nadie más puede disfrutar. Contempla a la desquiciante persona que ha puesto su vida patas arriba en menos de una semana. Y solo con mirarla en esa imagen, Emma sabe que ni en mil años habría querido huir de esa mujer, por muy herida que hubiera salido luego.

* * *

En un taxi, camino al mismo aeropuerto del que poco antes salía una rubia con su cazadora roja, un chico de unos diez años duerme profundamente en el asiento trasero, vencido por el cansancio. Su rostro muestra una pequeña sonrisa incluso en sueños, fruto de la alegría de los últimos días, que aún no ha desaparecido. Henry Mills se aferra todavía al libro de cuentos que estaba leyendo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y cuya portada reza _Once Upon a Time_ en letras doradas.

Sentada a su lado, su morena madre le mira tiernamente, inclinándose hacia él con mucho cuidado para quitarle los cascos de música que aún reposan sobre sus orejas, enviando un acorde tras otro en una incesante lista de canciones que terminará por despertarle. Una vez guardado el reproductor, hace lo mismo con el libro, sacándolo de entre sus manitas. Viendo como retira cariñosamente un mechón de pelo del rostro de su pequeño, nadie habría dicho que esa mujer es una fría alcaldesa a la que muchos (sino todos) temen encolerizar. Regina Mills se asegura de que su hijo esté bien tapado con la chaqueta que le ha colocado encima antes de incorporarse de nuevo hacia su asiento para dejarle descansar en paz.

La morena quiere seguir el ejemplo del chico; aún queda un largo rato hasta su destino y ya es bien entrada la noche. Sin embargo, no puede, el sueño se niega a acudir. Intenta dejar la mente en blanco, pero inevitablemente ésta se pone a repasar los momentos vividos esos últimos días, algo que Regina quiere evitar a toda costa.

Se pasa todo el rato posible revisando una y otra vez los papeles del vuelo que han de coger en unas horas, hasta que llega un momento en que ya se sabe de memoria cualquier dato que aparezca en el billete, y es incapaz de volver a releer de puro aburrimiento. Entonces se dedica a retocar su maquillaje, poniendo toda su atención en conseguir la perfección. Su ropa no tarda en pasar una inspección minuciosa, pero al estar sentada no puede hacer mucho. El pelo también es objeto de rigurosa atención, a pesar de no estar en absoluto despeinado. Al hacer estas pequeñas y superficiales tareas, la morena se asegura de centrar todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, y en especial de su mente, en lo que está haciendo, y sobre todo en no pensar nada relacionado con lo ocurrido en esas vacaciones.

Una vez impecable, Regina ya no sabe con qué distraerse, aunque al menos, a juzgar por como el taxista se la come con la mirada a la mínima oportunidad, sabe que ha cumplido bien con su sesión de belleza. Decide ignorar al conductor; pelearse con quien maneja el coche puede resultar a menudo contraproducente, y sentirse deseada tampoco está tan mal. Ojalá por dentro se encontrara tan bien como por fuera.

De repente es consciente de que ya no hay nada que la pueda distraer, de modo que antes de dejarse arrastrar por sus pensamientos, decide mirar en el bolso para ver con qué puede pasar el rato. Sus dedos rozan el papel más grueso y algo resbaladizo al tacto de una fotografía, y se apartan al instante, sabedores de quién aparece en esa imagen.

Pero una vez la tentación se hace presente, es muy difícil resistirse a ella. Y Regina Mills se ha malacostumbrado en los últimos veintiocho años a que nadie le niegue nada, ni siquiera ella misma. Tras unos segundos de vana resistencia y de una lucha perdida de antemano, la morena saca esa foto tomada apenas un día antes. Dedica unos breves segundos a observar la sonrisa de su hijo. Él es todo lo que tiene. Hasta hace pocos días, Regina pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie más, no quería que otra persona entrase en su vida, y ahora ya no lo tiene tan claro.

Su mirada se posa en la otra figura que hay, una rubia de brillante sonrisa, cazadora roja y ojos de ensueño que le cortan la respiración desde que los vio por primera vez. Con rostro impasible pero hecha un torbellino de emociones, la morena sigue contemplando a la primera persona que se ha atrevido a desafiarla en años, a esa exasperante e irritante mujer que ha logrado atravesar todos los muros que rodeaban su corazón.

Una explosión de imágenes escapa a la contención de Regina, y éstas se cuelan hasta detrás de su retina, obligándola a verlas de nuevo. La morena capta retazos inconexos: risas de Henry, las primeras miradas que intercambió con cierta rubia, pequeños roces inocentes o no tan inocentes… Regina sacude la cabeza para alejar las imágenes y se dirige al taxista.

- ¿Falta mucho?

Ni rastro de la mujer vulnerable que es en realidad en ese momento, su voz es fría, imperativa, la de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. No puede dejar que una cosa así la venza, seguirá adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Una nueva ojeada a la fotografía le basta para saber que se equivoca, que no será tan sencillo olvidar.

Mientras esos pensamientos se suceden en la cabeza de Regina, el conductor traga saliva ante el tono de voz de la mujer, temiendo hacer o decir una sola cosa que la disguste. El pobre hombre ya ha sido testigo anteriormente del mal genio de la morena, y no tiene intención alguna de desatarlo de nuevo, por lo que se limita a responderle con educación.

-Cerca de una hora, señora. – mueve los ojos nerviosamente, sin saber dónde fijarlos, si en la carretera o en la mujer con la que habla – Aunque si lo desea, podemos parar antes en algún lugar.

La morena le lanza una mirada de desprecio que habría hecho retroceder al más fornido de los hombres. Las palabras sobran. El taxista asiente, toma nota mental de no intentar entablar conversación con su pasajera y acelera un poco para llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

Regina baja de nuevo los ojos hacia la fotografía, satisfecha con la reacción causada. Un suspiro encapa de sus labios en cuanto vuelve a contemplar a la rubia, y unas palabras resuenan en su mente. _El amor es debilidad._ La morena sabe que esas palabras son ciertas, lo ha comprobado de mil maneras posibles. Y también es consciente de que nunca antes ha estado tan dispuesta a ser débil.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla. Como ven, está contado desde ambos puntos de vista, perfectamente diferenciados, y voy a seguir así.

Ya por adelantado: ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el prólogo.**

**N/A:** Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, y a partir de este momento, todo lo que se explique formará parte de lo sucedido en su viaje, NO se volverá a ver el presente. (espero que se entiendan las explicaciones, que yo para eso soy fatal...)

También quería dar las gracias a aquellos que comentaron, para alguien que escribe, es importante saber que alguien lee lo que ha redactado y se anima a dar su opinión sobre ello.

Y por último y no les entretengo más, quería decir algo en referente a los Reviews: valoro tanto los positivos como los negativos (con un mínimo de educación, claro está). Me refiero a que me iría genial que también comentaran lo que no les gusta, así yo podré intentar hacer algo para remediarlo. Sin timidez, por favor, no me voy a enfadar, es más, me alegrará que lo hagan ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Días antes…_

Un coche se adentra en el aparcamiento de uno de los hoteles del parque de atracciones. De su interior y tras darle las gracias al conductor, sale una rubia de poco menos de treinta años, con una mochila y un bolso por todo equipaje. Emma Swan se encamina hacia recepción, dispuesta a hacer rápido todo el papeleo del alojamiento y así poder disfrutar del primer día de su estancia.

Hasta este momento, la rubia solo ha visitado monumentos importantes y sitios turísticos del país, sin duda un lugar muy hermoso. Pero Emma prefiere una buena montaña rusa que despierte su adrenalina, antes que cualquier cosa antigua. Porque al mirar los restos de épocas pasadas, solo ve eso, ruinas de tiempos remotos, cenizas de grandes imperios que ardieron muchos años atrás, la confirmación de que nada dura para siempre. La hace pensar en los hombres que una vez pasearon por ese mismo suelo, creyendo que su era iba a ser eterna, que aquello que construían estaba destinado a permanecer siempre en pie. Y ahora… ahora solo hay eso, ruinas.

Sí, sin duda alguna, Emma disfrutará más de las atracciones que de eso.

Una vez ante el mostrador, tras soportar una cola bastante más larga de lo que esperaba, consigue la llave de la habitación y el pase a la zona del parque. La mujer se dirige hacia el sitio donde le han indicado que está su dormitorio. Más que un hotel, eso parece un enorme laberinto, ya que en lugar de construirlo a lo alto, han decidido tirar a lo ancho, de modo que los pasillos se alargan indefinidamente, bifurcándose en muchas ocasiones. Emma tiene que retroceder más de una vez por seguir el camino equivocado, hasta que se encuentra al fin con unos carteles que indican hacia dónde tiene que ir.

En ese mismo instante, mientras la rubia está intentando orientarse a partir de esos letreros, se abre la puerta más cercana a ella, y una pequeña figura sale escopeteada con un grito.

-¡Voy yendo hacia allí, mamá!

El chico, de pelo castaño y aparentemente unos diez años, aún mira en la dirección a la que ha lanzado sus palabras, y para su desgracia y la de Emma, no presta atención a lo que tiene delante, con lo que choca estrepitosamente con la rubia, que a duras penas consigue mantenerse en pie. El muchacho la mira con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, y con una pizca de miedo por lo que pueda decirle, e intenta disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho…

Ante esos ojos de corderito degollado que la están mirando, suplicando su perdón, Emma no puede hacer más que sonreírle genuinamente y revolverle un poco el pelo para hacerle saber que todo está bien, y para tranquilizarle, pone palabras a sus gestos.

-No pasa nada, chico. – Le guiña un ojo – Aunque la próxima vez, mejor mira; no todo el mundo se lo tomaría tan bien como yo.

El chico asiente, aliviado y satisfecho por la reacción de la rubia, y sigue su camino saludándola con la mano, tras dedicarle una sonrisa y un _¡Hasta luego!._ Emma no puede evitar sonreír nuevamente; la vitalidad de ese chiquillo se contagia con facilidad. Termina de decidir hacia dónde buscar su habitación y se encamina hacia allá, cuando de repente, al pasar por delante de la misma puerta de la que momentos antes salía el chico, ésta se abre otra vez también con un grito, aunque ahora femenino.

-¡Henry, no corras!

Emma apenas tiene tiempo de reírse porque el pequeño haya hecho exactamente lo que le están prohibiendo en ese instante, puesto que ante ella sale disparada una morena que parece ser la madre del chico. Decir _ante ella_ significa _a un palmo de su nariz_, de modo que ni una mujer ni la otra tienen tiempo apenas de reaccionar. En el caso de la rubia, solo puede interponer sus manos entre ellas para prevenir el inminente choque, y la morena no puede hacer más que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa e intentar frenar su impulso.

De poco les sirve, aunque ciertamente algo consiguen. Si bien no llegan a chocar del todo, sí que están muy cerca de ello. Emma se queda por unos segundos sin poder articular palabra, mirando fijamente los dos profundos ojos marrones que han terminado a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Tras instantes de silencio sin que ninguna de las dos mueva un músculo, unas palabras consiguen rasgar la bruma que embota el cerebro de la rubia y la sacan de su momentáneo estado de parálisis mental.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?

La voz de la morena suena cortante, exigente y, sobre todo, cabreada. Hasta el momento, Emma no se había dado cuenta del lugar exacto en que reposan sus manos: la cintura de la otra mujer. La rubia está segura de que hay una explicación perfectamente racional para ello, y no tarda en encontrarla, puesto que esa ha sido la forma en que ha evitado que antes colisionaran.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Emma aparta las manos del cuerpo de la morena, y se separa tan solo unos centímetros de ella antes de replicarle, sin poder evitarlo, en tono socarrón, como si fuera obvio:

-Frenarte. – Levanta una rubia ceja - ¿O acaso preferirías haber chocado del todo?

Emma habría querido agregar muchas más cosas, pero ante la mirada incrédula que le lanza la otra mujer, se contiene a tiempo; no quiere estar ahí cuando esa incredulidad por su respuesta se convierta en algo mucho más mortal. Se separa un poco más de la morena para seguir su camino, con una breve despedida y un guiño.

- Un placer conocerla, disfrute de su estancia.

La sonrisa que Emma le lanza ésta vez no tiene nada de falsa, aunque sin duda contiene altas porciones de diversión y burla, y tal vez deje entrever una pizca de amabilidad para suavizar el ambiente. Por toda respuesta, la rubia recibe una mirada fulminante muy bien trabajada que seguro que ha atemorizado a mucha gente antes. Pero ella no está dispuesta a ser como esas personas, ha decidido que no va a dejarse intimidar por la morena. Y pocos superan en cabezonería a Emma Swan. Le sostiene la mirada a la otra mujer, notando con curiosidad que ahora el iris parece más negro que marrón.

La rubia no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa perdida en los ojos de su contrincante, pero ninguna de las dos aparta la vista, cada cual más decidida a no perder ese duelo de miradas. Podrían haber estado así todo el día, pero una voz infantil las obliga a cesar su… ¿qué? Emma no tiene muy claro qué ha sido eso.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Vienes o no?

Parece ser que el chico con el que antes ha chocado se ha cansado de esperar a su madre y ha decidido ir a buscarla. La morena se separa de ella, mira el pasillo del que han provenido las palabras, y del que ahora también aparece la pequeña figura del niño castaño, y lanza su respuesta en un tono mucho más suave y agradable del que ha usado con la rubia.

- Sí, cariño, ahora voy.

Emma se sorprende por el repentino cambio en la voz de la otra mujer, que ha perdido la dureza anterior y ha ganado en dulzura. Sin embargo, cualquier mejoría por la llegada del chico se pierde en cuanto la morena se dirige nuevamente a ella.

- Si me disculpa…

Esas tres palabras contienen la frialdad suficiente para congelar un mar entero. Emma no tiene tiempo de responder, puesto que la otra mujer ya se ha marchado junto a su hijo. La rubia parpadea un par de veces, aún algo confundida sobre lo que ha ocurrido hace pocos segundos. Una curiosa reflexión aparece en su mente: _¡Menuda voz tiene! _Extrañada por pensar eso, decide no darle más vueltas al tema, y se encamina hacia la que va a ser su habitación durante los próximos días.

* * *

Regina Mills avanza por los pasillos del hotel, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ni siquiera entiende porque está tan alterada, que una rubia del bote se atreva a enfrentarse a ella no debería ser motivo suficiente para modificar su humor de tal manera. Y mucho menos debería haber sido capaz de atraparla con su maldita mirada de ojos verdes. Su hijo se encarga de sacarla de esas reflexiones con su alegre parloteo.

- ¿Tú también chocaste con ella, mamá?

La morena supone de quién habla, ya que no hay nadie más con quien ha tropezado últimamente. Lo cierto es que cree que la última vez que eso ocurrió fue el primer día de la maldición, y ni más ni menos que con Snow. De repente, no tiene tan claro si prefiere la sumisa reacción del copito de nieve o la desafiante de la rubia. Se sacude internamente de esas reflexiones, no tiene intención de pensar en hadas, duendecillos o Charmings, y tampoco en la irritante mujer de pocos segundos antes. Esos días son solo para su hijo, al que responde con calma.

- No chocamos, Henry, solo estuvimos a punto. – Le lanza una mirada severa – Aunque por lo que has dicho, tú sí lo hiciste.

El pobre chico traga saliva y duda sobre si poner sus típicos ojos de cordero degollado va a servir, o por lo contrario va a empeorar la situación. Apuesta por la primera opción, sabe que su madre pocas veces se puede resistir a él. Regina soporta el escrutinio de su hijo unos segundos, hasta que cede con un suspiro.

- Si ya te disculpaste correctamente, no pasa nada.

La mirada que esta vez le dedica la morena a Henry contiene una advertencia y el final silencioso de la frase anterior. _Pero como se te ocurra hacer esto en casa… _El chico no se molesta por ello, al contrario, le da un rápido abrazo de agradecimiento a su madre, al que Regina corresponde encantada. Una vez se separan, el niño la mira con ojos brillantes y expresa su entusiasmo.

- Lo hice, mamá, tranquila. – una ilusionada sonrisa aparece en su rostro – ¿Podemos ir ya al parque?

A la mujer le sorprenden esas muestras de cariño de su hijo, que con la edad cada vez se van volviendo más escasas. Se da las gracias a si misma por haber aceptado traer al chico a un parque de atracciones. Cuando Henry se lo propuso, a ella no le hizo gracia la idea de marcharse del pueblo, por muy poco tiempo que fuera. Pero ante la insistencia del niño, terminó por aceptar regalarle eso por su cumpleaños. Y ahora, tras vivir de primera mano el contento de su pequeño príncipe, no puede más que sentir alegría por su decisión. Esboza una sonrisa en su dirección y le responde arqueando una ceja.

- ¿No vas a desayunar nada?

La morena conoce el apetito de su hijo, y sabe que con esa frase ya ha ganado. Henry se resiste, con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que desea divertirse lo antes posible. Hace pucheros durante unos segundos, hasta que pierde definitivamente la batalla al sentir rugir su estómago. Como buen hijo de su alcaldesa madre, cede con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz.

- Bueno, pero algo rápido.

Regina sonríe otra vez, y ambos se encaminan hacia el bufete del hotel, donde Henry manda al carajo eso de comer algo rápido, puesto que ante él aparecen mesas llenas de todo tipo de deliciosos manjares que no puede dejar de degustar. El chico suelta un suspiro de derrota y llena hasta arriba su plato ante la mirada divertida de su madre.

Una vez salen de la traicionera exhibición de comida, se internan por fin en el esperado (en el caso de Henry) y algo temido (por parte de Regina) parque de atracciones. La entrada es bonita, ampliamente decorada y entre diferentes edificios de piedra, lo que la hace parecer en el interior de un pueblo. El acceso da paso a un amplio espacio con un lago, de manera que da la sensación de adentrarte en un valle oculto. El chico parece un búho de tanto girar la cabeza, intentando verlo todo.

Una amable empleada les ofrece un plano del lugar, que la morena acepta con un simple gesto de cabeza, sin apenas mirarla. Que esté de vacaciones con su hijo en un parque de atracciones no significa que tenga que perder ese desprecio por el resto del mundo que la caracteriza, y a la vez la protege, puesto que ahuyenta a la gente solo de entrada. Ella y su hijo se dedican a mirar el mapa, ante el cual Henry suelta un silbido de admiración. Sin duda se trata de un sitio muy grande, dividido en secciones, cada una con la temática de un país distinto. En esos instantes se encuentran en el Mediterráneo, a la derecha tienen la Polinesia y a su izquierda se abre el Far West.

Regina duda sobre la dirección a seguir, puesto que no tiene ni idea de qué atracciones hay. Decide tomar el camino fácil, metafóricamente hablando, de modo que se gira hacia su hijo para preguntarle. Pero un ruido apaga sus palabras. Unos metros sobre sus cabezas, el estruendo de una montaña rusa estalla, acompañado de gritos agudos, y ante sus ojos aparece, a mucha velocidad, el causante. Un vagón largo de filas de cuatro personas se desplaza rápidamente en giros y volteretas sobre unos raíles azules que flotan a buena altura. Cuando el espectáculo termina con la llegada de las personas a su destino y cesan los gritos, Henry la mira con ojos demasiado inocentes para su gusto.

- ¿Qué decías, mamá?

La morena, con más suspicacia que antes por el extremadamente candoroso tono de voz de su hijo (ese que usa siempre que va a pedir algo que sabe que a su madre no le va a gustar), repite la interrogación que antes no ha podido terminar.

- Decía que a dónde prefieres ir.

La sonrisa que esboza su hijo la hace vivir en primera persona una de las razones por la que era tan temida en el Bosque Encantado. Es un gesto demasiado alegre, que muestra unas intenciones que no desea conocer. Ver eso en el rostro de su pequeño la hace pensar en sí misma en el espejo, aunque claramente lo del chico es a mucha menor escala, sabe perfectamente de quién ha copiado esa expresión. Una expresión que cuando una madre ve en su hijo, inmediatamente piensa _Ay Dios mío, ¿qué va a hacer ahora?._ Sus sospechas se ven confirmadas en cuanto Henry alza el brazo apuntando en una dirección, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Allí.

Regina sigue con la mirada lentamente hacia donde el dedo de su hijo apunta, y se encuentra con unos raíles azules. Los ojos de la morena vuelven rápidamente a posarse en el chico, cuyo rostro ha abandonado la temida expresión, que ahora se he transformado en suplicante. Su madre no tiene ni que pensarlo.

- ¡No! ¿Y si se cae o algo?

A Regina le duele ver el desencanto en los ojos de Henry, y se ablanda un poco. Tal vez haya exagerado un, si fuera una atracción insegura, no estaría abierta al público. Su hijo lo ve y se dispone a tirar de ese hilo. Agarra una de las manos de la morena entre sus manitas y la mira fijamente, implorante.

- ¡Por favor, mamá! Es todo muy seguro. – La morena está a punto de aceptar, y él decide presionar un poco más – Si no me dejas subir, ¿para qué hemos venido?

Su madre ya está a punto de dar su consentimiento, no podría soportar que su hijo se pasara las vacaciones enfadado con ella y mucho menos por una tontería como esa. Henry se asegura de hacer pedazos la débil resistencia de Regina.

- Me hace mucha ilusión…

La cara de exasperación, irritada ante su incapacidad por negarle nada a su hijo, que pone la morena, resulta más que suficiente para el chico, que se lanza hacia ella en una especie de abrazo-placaje. La morena no puede estarse de añadir unas palabras de advertencia para que Henry tenga las cosas claras.

- Si cuando llego allí no me gusta lo que veo, no subes.

Esta vez, la firmeza en la voz de Regina es irrompible, y no hay nada que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre eso. El chico acepta a regañadientes que la decisión es irrevocable; sabe que cuando su madre se pone firme no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sin embargo, no se puede empañar su alegría de ninguna forma, de modo que tira de la mano de su madre hacia la entrada de la cola de la atracción (que según los carteles es de solo diez minutos). Medio corren por zonas vacía que, de haber más tiempo de espera, estarían llenas de gente. Siguen el recorrido de las vallas hasta que se sitúan en la última posición.

Se oye nuevamente el estruendo de la atracción en marcha acompañado del habitual coro de gritos, y Regina tiene cada vez menos ganas de subirse a esa cosa, que según el incesante parloteo de su hijo en ese momento, supera los cien quilómetros por hora en tres segundos. La morena respira hondo y se hace una pequeña pero importante anotación mental. _¿Montañas rusas?_ _La próxima vez, me lo llevo a un zoológico._

Mientras Regina repasa la gente que hay en la cola, e intercepta alguna que otra mirada de interés dirigida hacia ella, tiene la impresión de que hay alguien que la observa más persistente que el resto. Efectivamente, algo más adelante en la fila, descubre a la causante de dicha sensación. Sin saber el motivo, su respiración se entrecorta durante unos segundos al toparse con los mismos ojos verdes a los que se enfrentaba apenas una hora antes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el prólogo.**

**N/A:** Este capítulo va más largo que el resto porque no sé cuándo voy a poder volver a actualizar.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han animado a comentar, sus reviews ayudan mucho más de lo que parece.

Y por último, este capítulo va para Jami (X-Jamaica-X): Mujer, nunca había conocido alguien como tú, eres más de lo que nadie puede pedir, esperar o desear. Gracias por ser como eres y por tu apoyo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Una vez se ha separado en el pasillo de la morena y su hijo, Emma se encamina hacia la habitación que, tras informarse en los letreros, no resulta tan difícil de encontrar. Deja allí la mochila con sus cosas y sale nuevamente al pasillo, esta vez en busca de un lugar para desayunar. Tarda un poco, pero al fin llega a un buffet libre ante el cual se siente aterrorizada; no pueden ponerle tanta comida delante y esperar que no reaccione. La rubia ejercita todo su autocontrol para solo tomar un chocolate caliente con canela, y en lugar de comer, opta por llenar su bolso con algunos alimentos para más adelante.

Emma entra al parque y sin perder el tiempo, va directamente hacia la primera montaña rusa que encuentra. Aprovechando que apenas hay cola, la rubia avanza rápidamente. Una vez la cosa ya va más lenta, comienza el juego de las miradas. Consiste en que siempre hay la misma gente que se cruza una y otra vez contigo, con lo que una y otra vez observas las mismas personas hasta que alguien te llama la atención. Y así es como te distraes el resto del tiempo de la espera: intentando averiguar qué es lo que él o ella tiene de especial. No es una gran forma de pasar el rato, pero hacerlo es casi inconsciente, o así sucede en el caso de la rubia.

Emma no ha encontrado todavía a nadie, y está a punto de abandonar el extraño juego, pero de repente se fija en quien acaba de llegar a la cola. Observa a la mujer más atentamente: vestuario impecable con gabardina negra, falda de tubo negra y botas de tacón también negras. _Parece que_ _le gusta el negro. _la reflexión de la rubia es muy profunda_. _Sigue con la inspección, sin duda hay algo en ella que le llama la atención: media melena de pelo oscuro, rasgos exóticos… La rubia se queda un momento repasando su rostro, por dos razones. Una es que, aunque no vaya a reconocerlo, ha quedado un tanto embobada por su rara belleza, hay algo que le impide despegar la mirada de ella, y otra es porque le suena de algo.

No es hasta que Emma mira sus ojos que puede reconocerla. Tampoco es que la conozca en el sentido estricto de la palabra, puesto que solo han casi-chocado hace un rato. A la rubia no le extraña no haberlo sabido desde el principio, puesto que solo pudo ver bien el color del iris, no se fijó en otros detalles. Al parecer la morena se ha sentido observada, puesto que busca a su alrededor y termina fijando su mirada en ella, antes de que Emma tenga tiempo de apartar la vista para no ser pillada _infraganti_.

La rubia decide arriesgarse a ser tomada por una maleducada incorregible antes que dar explicaciones de por qué la estaba observando tan fijamente. Sonríe a la otra mujer con algo de socarronería y la saluda con la mano, ante lo que la morena se limita a poner los ojos en blanco, como dejándola por imposible. Ese gesto agranda aún más el de Emma, y la sonrisa pasa a ser divertida. La fila avanza unos puestos más, y así ambas mujeres quedan cara a cara. Antes de que Emma pueda decir nada, el pequeño Henry la saluda entusiasmado, ignorando la mirada severa que le manda su madre al hacerlo.

- ¡Hola otra vez! Por cierto, soy Henry, ¿y tú?

La rubia observa sus ojos brillantes y su gesto de felicidad, no recuerda la última vez que alguien se dirigió a ella así, tan alegre solo por verla. Algo en el interior de Emma se remueve, y por unos instantes entra en un estado de locura, porque no hay otra forma de explicar lo que hace a continuación excepto atribuyéndolo a una momentánea demencia. Ella, la mujer que no deja que nadie se le acerque, va a permitir que eso ocurra, es más, va a intentar provocarlo.

Tal vez sea porque ese chico la mira sin segundas intenciones, sin esperar nada de ella. O tal vez sea porque lleva ya demasiado tiempo apartando a todo el que pretende llegar hasta ella y se ha cansado de hacerlo y vivir una vida vacía. Pero seguramente es solo que dentro de unos días ya no va a volver a verle, de modo que puede permitirse esta pequeña excepción. Le sonríe al niño antes de hablar.

- Yo soy Emma, Emma Swan. Me alegra conocerte, Henry. – Aparta las dudas de un manotazo psicológico – ¿Queréis pasar aquí? Así os saltáis cola.

La rubia hace un ademán hacia donde está ella, indicándoles que pasen la valla (que va haciendo zigzag todo el rato) hacia su lado, de modo que avanzan en la fila a varias personas. Nadie puede quejarse de una maniobra así; se hace continuamente para reunirte con gente que conoces y que está mejor posicionada que tú. Como buena familia que son, el chico y su madre responden a la vez. Pero ahí acaba el parecido, puesto que tienen opiniones diferentes. El pequeño Henry ya ha pasado por encima de la valla antes de decir nada, y solo una vez está al otro lado, mira a Emma sonriente y se dirige a ella.

- Claro, gracias.

A su vez, la morena, de la cual aún no sabe su nombre, también habla, aunque para expresar un parecer contrario al del chico. Observa a la rubia como si la culpara de todos sus males.

- Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario.

El tono desdeñoso de la madre contrasta vivamente con el agradecido del hijo, y Emma enarca una ceja, alternando la mirada entre ambos y preguntándose quién ganará el duelo que sabe que está a punto de celebrarse. Y acierta, el primer golpe lo asesta Henry.

- Venga, mamá, así ganamos tiempo.

Ni siquiera hace falta que ponga mirada de corderito o que use voz implorante, se limita a dejar claro que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, y a dejar que su madre se dé cuenta de ello. Emma está a punto de silbar de admiración ante ese chico, ni ella misma lo habría podido hacer mejor. Un solo vistazo al rostro de la morena le basta para efectuar un veredicto: _Tocada y hundida._ La otra mujer frunce levemente los labios en señal de descontento y confirma la teoría de Emma.

Muchas miradas salen disparadas en ese momento hacia la morena, porque en lugar de traspasar la valla por encima como ha hecho su hijo, su falda de lo impide, de modo que la sortea por debajo. Esa es, claramente, una magnífica forma de no pasar desapercibida, puesto que aunque se dejaran de lado las magníficas vistas que ofrece durante unos segundos, el movimiento que realiza al incorporarse deja a más de uno (y de una) sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Incluso Emma ha tenido que luchar por no quedársela mirando con la boca abierta. ¿_Cómo puede alguien tener tanto magnetismo?_ Emma recuerda el carácter que ha mostrado hasta el momento y se corrige: ¿_Cómo puede alguien tener tanto magnetismo y ser tan fría con la gente?_ A partir de este punto comienza una discusión consigo misma: _¿Magnetismo? ¿Fría? Swan, por favor, ¡ni siquiera sabes su nombre!_ Se encarga de poner punto y final a tan estúpida conversación mental: _Me ha parecido fría, y emana magnetismo por los cuatro costados, solo digo eso. ¡Y ya es suficiente de hablar de ella!_la rubia se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras observa a la morena hablar con su hijo, tan hipnotizada por cada uno de sus movimientos como lo está el resto de la gente. Cuando piensa que al fin ha acallado su voz interior, ésta se encarga de hacerle ver que no es cierto, y de aportar un último comentario: _Solo es una sugerencia, pero si quieres dejar de hablar de ella, sería bueno empezar por dejar de mirarla con esas cara idiotizada que estás poniendo. _Eso la devuelve a la realidad más rápido que un cubo de agua fría.

Se da cuenta de que la otra la observa con una ceja arqueada y expresión interrogativa y algo molesta, aunque Emma juraría que puede ver también algo de diversión. La rubia adivina que le ha dicho algo mientras estaba en trance, y ella no tiene ni idea de qué. Su cara desconcertada parece ser más que suficiente para la morena, que se lo repite.

- Decía que es usted muy amable, señorita Swan.

Aquí está otra vez: el mismo tono educado, frío e impersonal con el que siempre trata a todo el que no es su hijo. Emma siente curiosidad. De todas las emociones (rechazo, enfado, etc.) que podría provocarle el modo de comportarse de la mujer, ella solo tiene ganas de saber cómo es realmente, y decide que intentará averiguarlo. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que hablando?

- Gracias, señora…

La morena capta la pequeña interrogación con respecto a su nombre y le proporciona la respuesta que busca, que más bien suena como una declaración de principios, como si fuera parte de la realeza.

- Mills, Regina Mills.

_¡Vaya!_ _Sí que es como una reina._ Emma no sabe si estar sorprendida o divertida. Decide no hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, puesto que no tiene intención de ofender a la otra mujer. Por alguna razón, cree que eso sería perjudicial para su salud. Elige la dirección prudente y educada.

- Un placer conocerla, señora Mills.

Recuerda que pronunció esas mismas palabras en su primer encuentro, pero esta vez suenan menos burlonas, más sinceras. Y esa es toda a conversación. A partir de ese instante se instala un silencio incómodo entre las dos mujeres, y Emma no sabe qué hacer para romperlo, puesto que en habilidades sociales no es precisamente una experta, y menos aún si la otra persona no está dispuesta a colaborar, como parece ser el caso. Se oye nuevamente el ruido de la atracción, y la rubia intercepta una mirada inquieta que Regina manda en esa dirección, pese a mantener el rostro en alto y neutro. _Está nerviosa._ La bombilla se enciende en la cabeza de Emma.

¿Puede ser posible que esa mujer, aparentemente tan segura de sí misma, tenga miedo de subirse a una montaña rusa? La respuesta está muy clara: Sí. La rubia lo puede ver por la forma en que no deja de toquetear su ropa, en como muerde de vez en cuando su labio, en cada una de las rápidas ojeadas que lanza hacia la atracción. Disimula muy bien, no son más que pequeños detalles aparentemente casuales, pero Emma ha aprendido a fijarse en todo, lo necesita para su trabajo: buscar gente desaparecida.

A la vez que el pequeño Henry decide romper el silencio, hablándole a la rubia sin parar, de cualquier cosa, un sentimiento protector despierta en el interior de Emma en referencia a Regina, y decide que va a ayudarla. Eso sí, la rubia está segura de que no podrá dejar de dedicarle comentarios intentándola sacar de sus casillas, es demasiado divertido ver sus reacciones.

* * *

Regina no tiene la menor idea de cómo ha terminado en una situación como esta. Lo que ha empezado como unas vacaciones de dos, la ha llevado a quedarse mirando a una rubia mientras ésta conversa animadamente con su hijo (el de la morena, no el de esa insufrible Swan). A veces el destino es caprichoso y totalmente falto de sentido, como en estos instantes.

Y encima va a tener que subirse a ese maldito cacharro al que llaman _atracción_. Ciertamente, pocas cosas la atraen más que marcharse de allí en ese mismo instante. Lo último que tiene ganas de hacer es devolverle a la madre naturaleza lo que ha desayunado una hora antes. Y menos aún delante de Emma Swan.

No sabe de dónde ha salido esa mujer, pero han empezado mal, y a Regina le está costando tolerar su presencia. Si lo hace es solo por como la mira Henry, que al parecer es totalmente feliz charlando con ella, y por como la rubia se deja llevar por su hijo, aparentemente encantada y sin poner pegas. La morena repasa nuevamente la apariencia de la rubia, que por si no fuera suficiente para ella llevar tejanos ajustados, ha tenido que complementar el look con una cazadora roja medio desabrochada. Pelo largo en suaves hondas, tez blanca y ojos claros, la típica belleza tradicional. Sin duda, si Regina hubiera tenido que apostar con quién se subiría a su primera montaña rusa, esa persona no habría sido Emma.

La rubia interrumpe la conversación con su hijo, que al parecer le ha proporcionado un dato interesante que no debería haberle dado. La voz de aquella en quien está pensando en ese momento, se dirige a ella, tal vez con un poco de admiración y sorpresa. A Regina la sorprende que pase de enfrentarla a demostrar asombro.

- ¿Es usted alcaldesa? – El tono cambia a divertido y burlón, esa ya es la Swan que ha conocido hasta ahora – Espero que en su campaña electoral no se dedique a arrollar gente indefensa que solo pasea tranquilamente por los corredores.

Esa es una clara alusión a que casi chocan, aunque mucho más exagerada y dramatizada expresamente. Regina sabe que la mayor parte de la culpa es suya, por salir de la habitación escopeteada y sin siquiera mirar adelante, pero no está dispuesta a reconocerlo. Y menos aún a que se lo echen en cara. La morena carga sus torpedos y manda una leve descarga, casi un aviso, hacia Emma, con altas dosis de frialdad y mordacidad.

- No, señorita Swan, eso lo reservo para rubias que se pierden incluso dentro de un hotel.

Regina observa con satisfacción la expresión de sorpresa que cruza el rostro de su contrincante, satisfecha de haberla puesto en su lugar. No es que sepa a ciencia cierta que la otra mujer andaba perdida, pero al estar delante los letreros con indicaciones, lo ha supuesto, y acertadamente, por lo que puede ver. Pero al parecer no hay forma de acabar con ella, porque al instante Emma esboza una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma, algo petulante, y Regina lo comprende: Ha entrado en el juego sin quererlo, se ha dejado arrastrar por esa irritante mujer y ha caído en su trampa. La rubia parece que quiere insistir en ello.

- Creo, alcaldesa Mills, que acaba de perder mi voto con su actitud.

La morena queda un tanto decepcionada por ese comentario, de alguna manera esperaba algo más que simplemente eso. La verdad es que no sabe lo que esperaba, no sabe siquiera porque narices esperaba algo de alguien a quien no conoce. Tal vez sea que cada vez que la otra mujer la desafía, ella se siente más viva de lo que ha estado en años. Tal vez sea que tras tanto tiempo de que todos acaten sus mandatos sin rechistar, quiere, necesita que alguien le lleve la contraria, discutir con alguien que no se eche a temblar ante la más insignificante mirada que le dedique. No tiene la menor idea, pero al parecer, la señorita Swan ha visto ese punto de desencanto en sus ojos, porque decide soltar la artillería pesada.

- Rubias perdidas en un hotel… la verdad, si sus requisitos para lanzarse encima de alguien son tan estrictos, debe pasarse mucho tiempo a dos velas.

Lo ha hecho. La ha dejado sin palabras solo con deformar su anterior frase y darle un nuevo sentido. Los ojos de Emma brillan con un mensaje claramente escrito allí: _¿Esto te parece suficiente?_ La boca de Regina se abre por la sorpresa, no responde con palabras la pregunta muda de la rubia, pero su expresión es confirmación más que suficiente. La morena se maldice a sí misma, puesto que nuevamente se ha quedado atrapada en los ojos de la otra mujer. La rubia amplía su sonrisa, aunque ahora hay una pizca de simpatía y amabilidad, tal vez para suavizar un tanto sus palabras. Es una gota en medio de un océano de diversión, burla y petulancia, pero por algo se empieza. Regina le lanza una mirada, muy parecida a la que usaba en el Bosque Encantado, a esa insensata que no sabe con quién está jugando. Le respondería encantada, pero antes hay un asunto más urgente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hace diciendo estas cosas delante de mi hijo?!

Emma ni se inmuta ante la tormenta, solo se limita a hacer un gesto con la mano, indicando hacia unos metros más adelante, donde está Henry, que no puede llegar a escucharlas y ni siquiera les presta atención, concentrado en la atracción. La cola de gente ha avanzado y hay un espacio vacío entre ellas y los que van delante suyo (y por tanto, también con el chico), puesto que, inmersas en su conversación (o discusión, depende de cómo se mire), no se han dado cuenta de ello. La rubia le sostiene la mirada sin vacilar un instante, y por primera vez, su voz es seria.

- Ni se me ocurriría decir eso ante Henry, no soy esa clase de persona.

Esa respuesta descoloca a Regina aún más (si cabe) que la anterior. Había dado por sentado que la rubia no es más que la típica mujer algo maleducada a la que no le importa soltar comentarios obscenos ante cualquiera. Verla ahora con la sensatez propia de alguien adulto, la sorprende, y mucho. La morena no acostumbra a equivocarse al valorar a alguien, y saber que esta vez ha fallado, solo logra que la invadan unas extrañas ganas de saber quién es realmente Emma Swan.

Regina relaja su cuerpo, al que había mantenido en tensión, y aclarado ese malentendido, deja que una pequeña sonrisa invada su rostro, incluso escapa una leve risa a su control, aliviada porque su hijo no haya escuchado nada y divertida por la situación, que más surrealista no podría ser. Se siente desconcertada al instante: esa no ha sido la mueca forzada a la que muchas veces llama _sonrisa_, ni tampoco aquella malvada que hace temblar todo el que la ve, y tal vez tampoco ha sido una muestra de alegría en estado puro, pero al menos sí que ha sido verdadera. ¿Desde cuándo Regina no reía de verdad? La morena no puede acordarse, pero tiene claro que fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún tenía en su vida a Daniel. Se gira nuevamente hacia la rubia, también seria.

- En tal caso, mis disculpas, señorita Swan. – abandona la seriedad y esboza una sonrisa burlona y un tanto pagada de sí misma. – Y para su información y aunque no sea de su incumbencia, le diré que, al contrario de lo que parece pensar, no tengo ningún problema de escasez en esa dirección.

Ahora es la rubia la que boquea como para coger aire. Regina no sabe ni para qué le ha contado eso, solo sabe que de repente ha descubierto que le encanta romper a la otra mujer sus esquemas, y que disfruta haciéndolo más de lo que habría llegado a pensar nunca. Por supuesto se refiere a Graham, su títere. Pero en esos momentos no tiene ganas de pensar en nada relacionado con Storybrooke o antes de él, simplemente quiere olvidar todo eso y disfrutar del momento, por una vez en su vida.

Observa a la rubia y se regaña a sí misma, puesto que ha cometido el error de mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. ¿Qué tienen para atraparla de esa forma? _Es absurdo._ gruñe la morena mentalmente _Ni siquiera sé de qué color son. ¿Verdes? ¿Azules?_ ahora está exasperada_ Ridículo._ sentencia. Mientras Regina extraía su conclusión sobre el iris de la rubia, ésta parece haberse recobrado ya del comentario de la alcaldesa, y la expresión que muestra es pícara, aunque se transforma en inocente. La misma inocencia que mostraba Henry al señalar la maldita montaña rusa en la que ahora está a punto de subirse.

- ¿En esa dirección? Creo que no te entiendo.

Regina mira el rostro de la rubia, que sigue manteniendo la misma ingenuidad, pero su mirada le transmite algo más: un desafío. La reta a ver si acepta responder a esa pregunta delante de toda la gente que hay y que puede estar escuchando. La alcaldesa está tentada de reírse otra vez, pero ahora de la pobre mujer. ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar que no se atreverá? La morena le sostiene la mirada sin pestañear, y se acerca un poco a Emma, invadiendo su espacio personal. Con voz clara y sin bajar el tono, responde la pregunta con toda naturalidad.

- No imaginaba que fuera usted tan mojigata. Hablo de sexo, por supuesto.

El sonido que produce Emma es una mezcla entre una tos y un jadeo ahogado. Al recibir esa respuesta, Regina esboza una sonrisa de triunfo. A la morena no le importa que algunos la estén mirando tras sus últimas palabras, ni siquiera les lanza una mirada, se limita a ignorarlos. Espera a que la rubia se recupere, cosa que hace en apenas tres segundos. La otra mujer le sonríe divertida, con posado resignado, como aceptando su derrota, y murmura un leve _Touché_ que no hace más que aumentar la sonrisa de Regina. Sin embargo, la rubia parece querer decir siempre la última palabra, y acorta aún más las distancias entre sus rostros para ello.

- Eso sí, señora Mills, no piense ni por un segundo que soy mojigata. – se separa y ahora habla con más ligereza – Por cierto, creo que nos toca.

Regina sigue la dirección de su mirada y confirma que, efectivamente, es su turno de subir a la montaña rusa. La morena observa por primera vez más detenidamente la atracción. Raíles azul claro, vagones con filas de cuatro asientos, dos a cada lado, separados por lo que simula ser la mitad superior de unos toneles de vino. Nuevamente, la alcaldesa se pregunta qué narices está haciendo la Reina Malvada en un lugar como este. No es que tenga miedo, solo está nerviosa, como mucha otra gente antes que ella, por ser su primera vez (en montañas rusas, no seáis malpensadas).

En cuanto acceden a los asientos, Henry corre hacia el suyo, baja la barra de seguridad y abrocha el cinturón con una enorme sonrisa. Su madre se desplaza hacia el lugar más lentamente, con Emma a su lado. Las dos mujeres intercambian una mirada, en la que la alcaldesa se esfuerza por cubrir sus sentimientos, puesto que no piensa tolerar que nadie se entere de ellos, y menos aún esa mujer tan sumamente irritante.

A la morena le basta un solo vistazo a los ojos de la rubia para saber que su máscara, impenetrable para todos, no ha servido con ella. Se mentaliza para una nueva discusión y prepara una dosis letal de veneno para contrarrestar las burlas que está segura no van a tardar en aparecer. Nunca ha estado más equivocada en su vida. Nota una mano sobre su brazo y escucha la voz de Emma decir un simple _Ven._, ante el cual, la alcaldesa la fulmina con la mirada, por atreverse a tocarla con tanta confianza. La rubia le sostiene sin vacilar el escrutinio, con ojos serios y decididos, y la morena se ve de sobras que no va a aceptar un _No_ como respuesta, cosa que ella le confirma al insistir.

- Regina, ven.

La firmeza en su tono no es lo que obliga a la alcaldesa a obedecer a Emma, sino que es la forma en que su propio nombre sale los labios de la rubia, lo que la desarma. Queda levemente aturdida unos instantes, lo suficiente para que la otra mujer se salga con la suya y la lleve hasta uno de los encargados de la atracción. Las palabras que pronuncia a continuación dejan a Regina sin saber si enfadarse tremendamente o no hacerlo.

- Disculpe, ¿le importaría quedarse con ella? No se encuentra muy bien.

Obviamente, _ella_ es la morena. Justo cuando la alcaldesa se decide por el enfado, la otra mujer pone pies en polvorosa, seguramente al ver el volcán a punto de estallar en los ojos de Regina. La alcaldesa se queda mirando con odio a Emma mientras esta se sienta al lado de Henry. Siente la rabia burbujear en su interior, ¿quién se cree esa rubia para decirle lo que tiene que hacer? Aunque ahora que se detiene un poco más a pensar, no cree que lo haya hecho con mala intención, al contrario. Su furia se va aplacando levemente, Emma Swan está a salvo, por el momento.

La morena se queda mirando como el vagón con Henry y Emma desaparece de su vista a toda velocidad. Siente que una leve calidez la invade al ser consciente de cómo la rubia se ha preocupado por ella, una completa desconocida. Nadie se había preocupado de verdad por Regina desde hace… demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el prólogo.**

**N/A:** Siento la tardanza, pero por diversas razones mi inspiración ha estado de huelga, y me ha costado Dios y ayuda, sangre, sudor y lágrimas (bueno, ya dejo eso, que queda exageradamente dramático) completarlo. Viene un poco más largo que el resto, espero que esto compense en parte la espera.

Y otra vez, no puedo dejar de agradecer infinitamente al todos los RW, favs y follows. Y al resto de gente que se ha pasado por aquí sin decir nada: animáos a dar vuestra opinión, que no muerdo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tras ser consciente de que ha despertado al dragón que habita en el interior de Regina, Emma decide retirarse prudentemente, y regresa al lado de Henry para subirse a la montaña rusa. Se ha arriesgado a exponerse a la ira de la otra mujer solo para intentar ayudarla. Y volvería a hacerlo, descubre con asombro. Porque antes de esa mirada de odio, la rubia ha visto claramente la rabia luchar contra el alivio en sus ojos. La voz de Henry se abre paso entre sus pensamientos, adoptando un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

Emma mira al niño, que está claramente inquieto por su madre, y no puede dejar de pensar que Regina le ha educado bien, y que se nota que se quieren mucho. Eso la hace pensar en su propio hijo, como en tantas ocasiones antes. ¿Estará bien? ¿Será feliz? ¿Tendrá una familia que le quiera? y sobretodo ¿Su vida será mejor de lo que habría sido con ella? No tiene respuestas a esas preguntas, y eso es lo que la hace sentirse peor. Sabe que hizo lo que debía, pero no por ello podrá dejar de tener remordimientos. Se gira de nuevo hacia Henry, que está esperando una respuesta, y se apresura a tranquilizarlo.

- Solo se siente un poco mareada, no es nada grave. Ya verás como cuando volvamos se encuentra mejor.

El chico le manda una radiante sonrisa como respuesta, una vez esfumados todos sus temores. No pueden seguir charlando, porque en ese momento la atracción se pone en marcha, si bien se para segundos después. Antes de que nadie pueda preguntar lo que ocurre, aparece un pequeño vídeo sin sonido que, sumado a los pequeños movimientos adelante y atrás que hace el vagón, aumenta la intranquilidad de todos. Todo dura muy poco, pero cumple su objetivo: poner de los nervios. Y al fin comienza.

El principio es brusco, a mucha velocidad, y Emma mentiría si dijera que no se le escapa un grito de a pesar de intentar controlarlo. El flash de una fotografía le indica que han captado una imagen suya en ese fatídico momento. A partir de ese instante, sus pensamientos se vuelven inconexos y deja de ser dueña de sus cuerdas vocales. Se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier lugar y su cabeza, entre tantos giros y vueltas, es incapaz de estarse quieta. Hasta que llegan nuevamente al mismo sitio del que habían salido, completando así el circuito.

No ha podido pasar más de medio minuto, pero entre tanta adrenalina, ha parecido mucho más tiempo. El vagón frena de manera un tanto brusca por la enorme velocidad que llevaba, y una cortina de pelo rubio cae al instante sobre el rostro de Emma, su propio pelo, que más despeinado es difícil que esté. Dado que no puede hacer mucho para arreglárselo en la posición en la que está, se dedica a soplar para intentar apartarlo de su cara, ante lo cual Henry se ríe con ganas. Emma decide terminar con esa tontería, pese a que ella misma también luce una sonrisa divertida, e intenta el método perruno de sacudir la cabeza, hasta que al fin lo consigue. El chico a su lado no se cae al suelo de la risa porque aún está atado al asiento. En otra ocasión tal vez no habría sido tan cómico, pero al reírse, liberan toda la tensión que han acumulado, de modo que no reprimen sus carcajadas.

Una vez Emma y Henry se han librado de la barra de seguridad y el cinturón, Regina ya se ha acercado hasta ellos y se lanza a abrazar a su hijo. Escucha como hablan y como la alcaldesa se asegura de que todo va bien y de que le ha gustado la atracción a Henry. Emma espera a una cierta distancia mientras observa el entusiasmo con el que el chico le narra hasta el último detalle a su madre, y como Regina muestra nuevamente esa sonrisa que al parecer solo consigue sacarle su hijo. Emma se descubre a sí misma clavada en su sitio y sin poder apartar la mirada de la mujer, atrapada por una sonrisa que ni siquiera va destinada hacia ella.

Embobada como está, ni se da cuenta de que madre e hijo ya han terminado de hablar, y no es capaz de reaccionar hasta que Regina desvía al fin su mirada hacia ella. El gesto alegre ya ha desaparecido de su rostro, y Emma se prepara para sufrir las consecuencias de haber intentado ayudarla antes. Pero en lugar de eso, parece que la alcaldesa está haciendo esfuerzos para no reír. La mira interrogante, sin comprender nada. Pero, pese a no saber el motivo por el que Regina está conteniendo la risa en lugar de enfadada con ella, no se queja en absoluto, no es cuestión de tentar a la suerte.

Ambas mujeres pasan unos instantes mirándose, una con desconcierto y la otra con diversión. Lo que empieza como una muestra de incomprensión por parte de Emma y un intento de Regina por disimular que por alguna razón se está divirtiendo, termina en un duelo de miradas. Emma no tiene la menor idea de porque está clavada en su sitio, incapaz de despegar los ojos de los de la otra mujer, pero sí sabe que no tiene intención de moverse. Siguen desafiándose mutuamente de esa forma hasta que Henry las interrumpe con su aparentemente siempre alegre charla.

- ¿Vamos ya? Podríamos repetir, pero hay otras atracciones que también parecen chulas.

El entusiasmo del chico se contagia rápidamente en Emma, quien le mira con una amplia sonrisa, apartando la vista de la alcaldesa, que hace lo propio. Regina le responde a su hijo, otra vez luciendo la _sonrisa Henry_, como la ha bautizado ya Emma, en honor a su único destinatario.

- Claro, cariño. – Regina centra su atención en Emma, aparentemente otra vez luchando por contener la risa – Por cierto, señorita Swan, tal vez quiera peinarse un poco. – La alcaldesa sigue a la carga, esta vez con tono burlón – Su pelo luce peor que si hubiera pasado una mala noche.

Emma contiene el impulso de arreglarse al instante y de forma apresurada, puesto que sabe que eso no otorgaría más que satisfacción a Regina por haberla puesto nerviosa con sus palabras. En lugar de eso, se centra en la oportunidad de oro que le ha dado la otra mjer con su última frase. Obviamente, a lo que la alcaldesa se refiere es a que cuando no puedes dormirte y vas dando vueltas en la cama, siempre te levantas al día siguiente con unos pelos de loca increíbles. Pero la idea de Emma es otra muy distinta. Aunque en un principio solo quería descubrir más sobre la otra mujer, está decidida a sacar de sus casillas a Regina, quiere ver alguna señal de que está alterada, cosa que hasta el momento no ha conseguido, de modo que se lanza a la carga con voz entre sugerente y de broma.

- Alcaldesa, le aseguro que si estoy tan despeinada al despertar, una mala noche no habré pasado.

Regina, que está empezando a girarse para seguir a su hijo, el cual ya corre hacia la salida de la atracción, se vuelve rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de réplica de la rubia. Su expresión muestra una batalla entre diversión y enfado ante el doble sentido de las palabras de Emma. Al parecer, tiene una imagen que mantener, porque se decanta por la irritación.

- ¿Acaso es usted incapaz de formular un comentario que no contenga algún significado sexual?

Ante esa pregunta, Emma se siente desconcertada. Es cierto que ella no acostumbra a hacer ese tipo de burlas, solo le ocurre con esa mujer, que parece alterar todos sus sentidos. _Tiene que ser culpa suya._ reflexiona la rubia _Es ese maldito sex-appeal que emana por cada uno de los poros de su piel._ concluye, una vez ha localizado la causa de la súbita revolución de sus hormonas. Pero, por supuesto, eso no se lo puede decir a Regina. Mientras Emma charla una vez más consigo misma, ambas mujeres comienzan a andar, siguiendo los pasos de Henry. Al fin es capaz de dar una respuesta coherente, cosa que hace con una voz quejica hasta el punto de resultar un poco infantil.

- No acostumbro a hacerlo, es solo cosa tuya, Regina. – ahora el tono pasa a burlón y divertido – Porque tiene que reconocer, alcaldesa, que me lo ha servido en bandeja de plata.

Emma se siente orgullosa de haberse librado de la etiqueta de _pervertida sin remedio_ que al parecer la otra mujer estaba a punto de ponerle. Fija su mirada en el rostro de Regina y se siente gratamente sorprendida al encontrar allí una sonrisa, que esta vez su propietaria ha sido incapaz de contener. Emma hace un enorme esfuerzo para no mirarla con la boca abierta de par en par. Si enfadada ya era atractiva, no hay palabras suficientes para describirla cuando está sonriente. Emma se da una bofetada mental para reaccionar y salir de su trance, y lo consigue justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Regina como respuesta a lo que le había dicho antes.

- Tiene razón, señorita Swan, tal vez se lo he puesto fácil. – adopta un tono de triunfo – Pero nadie la ha obligado a aprovechar eso.

Emma se contiene para no soltar una palabrota, ahí sí que la ha pillado sin escapatoria, no ve réplica posible ante eso. Su expresión contrariada debe ser más que suficiente para Regina, que esboza la sonrisa propia de quien acaba de vencer un duelo. _Ya van dos, Swan, has perdido dos de tres. _la rubia recuerda perfectamente su primer encuentro, que sin duda ganó ella. Pero también tiene presente cómo minutos antes, en la cola, Regina también ha superado su desafío sin cortarse un pelo. _Bueno, por eso es alcaldesa, por su labia, y no por su cara bonita._

Emma abre los ojos con sorpresa y deja de andar bruscamente, tan repentinamente que Regina casi choca con ella, aunque ella ya apenas le preste atención, sumida otra vez en sus pensamientos. _¿Su cara bonita? ¿Se puede saber qué hago yo pensando eso de una mujer a la que acabo de conocer? Y encima una que casi ni me tolera…_ Emma lucha por encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta. Debería ser fácil, pero por mucho que lo intenta, se siente incapaz de encontrar un verdadero motivo, una sola explicación racional que explique su actitud con Regina.

Entretanto, Regina se ha posicionado delante de Emma, y agita una mano ante sus ojos para hacerla reaccionar. Emma parpadea por el movimiento, sale de sus pensamientos y abandona su inmovilidad, y todo para recibir de lleno la burla de la otra mujer, que va con un alto concentrado de mordacidad.

- Menuda sorpresa: una rubia que piensa, y además profundamente, por lo que se ve. Casi parecía estar usted meditando sobre el origen del Universo.

Pese al sarcasmo que contienen en abundancia esas dos frases, Emma no se deja engañar. Tal vez de los labios de Regina salen palabras que pretenden molestarla y alejarla, pero sabe ver más allá de la superficie. Clava sus ojos en los de la otra mujer y allí encuentra una dura coraza de frialdad, pero no es más que un muro de protección tras el que se esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y Emma decide que quiere derrumbar esa muralla. No tiene la menor idea de cómo lo hará, y por el momento solo decide seguir la conversación con tono de pedantería, mostrándole que no la ha ofendido en absoluto.

- ¿Casi? ¿Y por qué no podría estar pensando en ello? Tal vez soy más filosófica de lo que cree usted, señora Mills.

Regina se limita a levantar una ceja, mostrándose escéptica ante eso. Pero a pesar de ello, acepta nuevamente adentrarse en una conversación que no tiene nada de ordinaria. Adopta un tono a la vez burlón y tajante, con el que parece dejar claro que no va a seguir discutiendo, al menos en esa dirección. También contiene un alto grado de fingida paciencia, como cuando se le habla a un niño demasiado pequeño o demasiado tonto como para entender algo.

- Señorita Swan, ¿estaba usted meditando sobre el origen del Universo?

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar un resoplido exagerado para indicar su exasperación. Le contesta Regina como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que ni siquiera hiciera falta formularla en voz alta.

- Pues claro que no, al igual que tú tampoco lo hacías, Regina. Nadie en un parque de atracciones se para a pensar en eso. – vuelve a la carga invadiendo el espacio personal de la otra mujer – Y te aseguro que no soy una rubia como cualquier otra.

Regina se mantiene en su sitio, sin hacer el menor gesto por apartarse de Emma, que sigue más cerca de lo normal. Sus miradas se cruzan una vez más, y un inexplicable escalofrío asciende por la columna de Emma, a la par que por unos segundos puede ver como se tambalean las barreras que hay en esos ojos chocolate. La alcaldesa se separa rápidamente y se gira para seguir andando hacia la salida. Su voz se escucha aunque esté de espaldas, y nuevamente tiene ese tinte molesto y frío.

- Muévase, Swan, no quiero perder de vista a Henry.

Emma ríe en voz baja, lo suficiente para que la otra mujer no la escuche, puesto que ésta vez sí ha logrado provocar una reacción en ella, ha conseguido alterarla, aunque no tiene la menor idea de cómo. Se apresura a llegar hasta la altura de Regina, que le dedica una rápida mirada seguida de una imperativa frase.

- ¡Y péinese de una vez!

Ahora Emma no se molesta en enmascarar su diversión, y hace lo que le ha mandado la alcaldesa de la mejor forma que es capaz, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera puede verse a sí misma durante el proceso. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Regina, quien ha estado observando todos los movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Emma la mira extrañada, y ella, por toda respuesta, alza el brazo y coloca un mechón de pelo en su sitio. El gesto dura apenas unos segundos, segundos en los que Emma se olvida incluso de respirar. Acto seguido, Regina sigue andando al encuentro de su hijo, y Emma la alcanza, luciendo una extraña y genuina sonrisa que se ha adueñado de su rostro y se niega a abandonarlo.

* * *

Regina está confundida, ella que siempre ha tenido las cosas claras, ahora está desorientada por culpa de una simple e insoportable rubia. No tiene la menor idea de cómo ha llegado a conversar con ella, cuando normalmente, ante cualquier intento de otra persona por charlar, esa otra persona no recibe más que una mirada de desprecio. Pero esta vez le ha seguido el juego todo el rato a la insufrible de Emma Swan. ¿El motivo? Regina lo desconoce, todo lo que sabe es que, justamente porque esa mujer consigue alterarla más allá de lo que muchos han logrado, la quiere lejos, y a ser posible, de forma inmediata.

El silencio se forma entre ellas dos a medida que avanzan. Pese a eso, no existe tensión alguna, cada cual va sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Eso es peor de lo que Regina podría imaginar. Habría preferido mil veces sentirse violenta, tensa o cualquier otro adjetivo negativo antes de notar la comodidad invadirla de la forma en que lo hace al estar con esa mujer. Le va lanzando breves miradas a Emma, siempre intentando que no se le note, y en todas y cada una de ellas siempre ve la misma sonrisa. No es especialmente amplia, ni radiante, pero tampoco es burlona o sarcástica. Simplemente, parece real. A Regina poco le importa la causa del gesto que luce la otra mujer, le preocupa más descubrir el motivo por el que no puede dejar de observarla.

El recorrido de salida de la montaña rusa las conduce al interior de una caseta, donde aparentemente muestran las fotografías tomadas durante el recorrido. Henry se acerca a ellas con expresión emocionada, y no tarda en explicarle el motivo de tal excitación a su madre.

- Mamá, ¡he conseguido salir sonriendo!

Regina supone al instante que se refiere a la imagen de él en la atracción. Eso podría no ser una gran cosa, pero con la velocidad a la que iba el vagón, a Regina le sorprende que Henry haya conseguido aparecer bien, y más teniendo en cuenta que esta ha sido la primera vez que subía a algo así. Siente que el orgullo la invade, y eso se nota en su tono de voz cuando le responde a su hijo.

- ¿Y a qué esperas para enseñármelo?

Henry no necesita que se lo repitan, y al instante agarra a Regina con una mano y, para desagrado de su madre, a Emma con la otra. Guía ambas mujeres hasta una pared con diversas pantallas que muestran las fotografías de todas las personas que había en el vagón, y señala una en concreto. Regina centra su mirada en ella, y descubre que, tal y como ha dicho Henry, su hijo sale sonriente, e incluso saluda a la cámara con la mano. Claramente está muy nervioso, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, y la sonrisa poco tiene de natural, pero esos pequeños detalles no le importan a Regina cuando abraza efusivamente a su hijo y le da un cariñoso beso. Henry corresponde encantado a las muestras de afecto de su madre, y cuando se separa de ella, mira a Emma de forma divertida y maliciosa a partes iguales, aunque su voz no da indicios de ello y suena tan encantador como siempre.

- Por cierto, Emma, tu también sales.

Tanto la susodicha como Regina miran a la vez para comprobar que, efectivamente, es cierto. Sin embargo, Emma no ha logrado la misma expresión que Henry. Es más, la cámara ha logrado captarla en el instante justo en el que daba rienda suelta a sus emociones. Eso se traduce en que aparece en pleno grito y con cara de miedo. Regina mira a Emma y Emma mira a Regina. Durante unos segundos se contemplan, luego vuelven a desplazar los ojos a la fotografía y nuevamente repiten el mismo proceso. Y al final Regina no puede seguir conteniéndose, y la risa brota de ella como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos segundos, Regina al fin consigue controlarse y recobrar la compostura. Fija la mirada en Emma y se sorprende al encontrar en su rostro una sonrisa también divertida. No pensaba que fuese la clase de personas que acepta que se rían de ella tan abiertamente, y menos aún que lo hiciera ella misma. Emma mira a madre e hijo, adopta un tono de diversión y deja escapar un suspiro de pesar visiblemente falso.

- Bueno, al final resulta que no soy tan fotogénica como pensaba…

Los pensamientos de Regina no son tan fáciles de controlar como sus palabras, e incluso la sorprenden. _¿Dice que no es fotogénica? ¡Por favor! Con esa cara y ese cuerpo, ¿cómo no va a serlo? _Tiene que contenerse para no golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano para reaccionar. Está pensando eso de Emma Swan, una rubia que se dedica a sacarla de sus casillas a la menor oportunidad que tiene y a quien ha conocido ese mismo día. _Y que tiene unos ojazos… _su mente se dedica a ayudarla a encontrar otros adjetivos para Emma. Regina podría contestarse a sí misma, pero sabe que de comenzar una discusión, ésta sería interminable, de modo que se limita a dirigirse a Emma como ha hecho hasta el momento: con burla y sin hacer caso de sus pensamientos.

- En tal caso, adiós a su carrera de modelo.

Emma la mira enarcando una ceja con expresión un tanto creída, y un brillo en sus ojos le indica que ha dicho algo mal y ella va a aprovecharlo una vez más, aunque no se da cuenta de dónde está el fallo hasta que se lo muestran las palabras de la otra mujer, dichas con altas dosis de pedantería.

- Así que, señora Mills, ¿cree que tengo potencial como modelo? Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Regina se queda unos instantes sin saber qué decir. Por supuesto, la respuesta a esa pregunta es S_í_, con ese físico cualquiera lo creería. Pero una cosa es pensarlo, puesto que no hay nada malo en opinar que alguien está bien, y otra cosa muy distinta es decirlo en voz alta. Opta por, como de costumbre, ser seca.

- Era solo un comentario, señorita Swan, no saque las cosas de contexto.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco como si hubiera esperado una respuesta parecida. Henry, que ya ha terminado de divertirse con las fotografías, reclama su atención otra vez. El chico mantiene esa desbordante vitalidad que parece haber aumentado y no disminuido con la montaña rusa. También parece tener siempre el mismo tono entusiasta incapaz de abandonar su voz.

- ¡Venga, vayamos a otra atracción!

Sin añadir nada más, Henry corre hacia la salida, y Emma comienza a seguir sus pasos tras sonreír, contagiada por los ánimos del chico. Regina ya cree que ha conseguido salir bien librada de su desliz anterior cuando escucha la voz de Emma en un susurro cerca de su oído que le deja muy claro que no se ha creído su intento de disimular.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Regina no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso, aunque por suerte el tono de voz ha sido solo un poco sugerente y mayoritariamente burlón, como para darle a entender que miente fatal. No es que la alcaldesa no haya coqueteado nunca con nadie, ciertamente, todo lo contrario, pero está dudando entre discutir con Emma o simplemente ignorarla, porque esa mujer realmente la saca de quicio. Otra vez se decide por lo último, no deja que sus emociones salgan a luz, y va en busca de su hijo.

Henry ya está mirando el mapa del parque, y le indica la dirección que quiere seguir. Regina, con toda la intención del mundo, se gira hacia Emma, lista para deshacerse de ella ahora que tiene oportunidad. Esa mujer la descoloca demasiado como para tolerar más tiempo su presencia. Su tono de voz vuelve a ser educado, frío e impersonal, no es el de Regina, ni siquiera el de la Reina Malvada, es el de la alcaldesa Mills.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Swan. Espero que tenga un buen día.

Jamás en este mundo ha existido una indirecta más directa que la que acaba de lanzarle Regina a Emma, y espera que la otra mujer la capte y se retire. Pero si con algo no cuenta, es con Henry. Su hijo la mira con ojos suplicantes y Regina sabe al instante qué es lo que va a pedir esta vez, por lo que se avanza a sus ruegos con voz firme.

- No, Henry, ni lo sueñes.

El chico, lejos de desistir en su intento, no hace más que incrementar su expresión implorante, y su madre se da cuenta de que no será tan fácil ganar esta partida. Regina no puede arriesgarse a que Henry se enfade con ella y pasar el resto de las vacaciones a malas, y menos por culpa de Emma Swan. Henry pone al fin palabras a sus gestos.

- ¡Por favor, mamá! Deja que Emma venga con nosotros, por favor.

La razón de esa discusión, esa entrometida Swan, mira a Henry, sorprendida por sus palabras. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Regina pensaba, no dice nada, y espera pacientemente a que ellos dos decidan. La alcaldesa cada vez está más sorprendida con esa mujer, nunca reacciona como ella espera que lo haga, y eso la confunde. Tampoco puede ser directamente descortés con Emma, de modo que se aferra a un clavo ardiendo, e intenta razonar con Henry.

- Cariño, igual Emma tiene cosas que hacer.

Regina busca con la mirada a la otra mujer, pidiéndole con los ojos que la siga en esa dirección, afirmando que está ocupada o cualquier otra cosa, a la alcaldesa no le importa mucho lo que diga, con tal de que se marche. Sin embargo, en cuanto ve la expresión de triunfo de Henry y la ligeramente avergonzada de Emma, sabe que ha perdido, y las alegres palabras de su hijo se lo confirman.

- Entonces no hay problema, Emma ya me ha dicho que le apetece.

Regina sabe que se ha quedado sin argumentos a menos que se disponga a negarse rotundamente, y con ello acarrear las consecuencias de que Henry se enfade con ella. Pese a ser consciente de que se está quedando sin salidas, no está dispuesta a ceder tan pronto, y se cruza de brazos con expresión fulminante. Es una postura que invita a expresar sus argumentos, un _Convencedme_ escrito en letras mayúsculas. Y así lo intenta Henry, implorante.

- Va, mamá… - abandona el tono suplicante y sigue en uno más serio - ¿Y si vuelves a encontrarte mal? Así Emma puede subir conmigo a las atracciones.

Ojos de cordero degollado, expresión de perro apaleado y brillo de esperanza en la mirada, todo mezclado con una lógica sólida. Esa es la receta que Henry elabora de forma magistral para convencer a Regina. La alcaldesa intercepta un gesto cómplice entre su hijo y Emma, y al comprender que se han aliado en su contra, le lanza, sin reprimirse, una mirada de odio contra la otra mujer. Ella le contesta con una ligeramente avergonzada. Antes de que la alcaldesa pueda dar rienda suelta a su mal genio, Henry da el golpe de gracia con voz firme.

- Además, este es un país libre, Emma puede ir a donde quiera. Y si su camino coincide con el nuestro…

La frase queda inconclusa, pero Regina ya ha oído suficiente para entender que, lo quiera o no, Emma va a seguir honrándola con su insufrible presencia. Su ira hacia esa mujer crece a marchas forzadas. ¿Quién se cree esa mujer para interferir de ese modo en sus vidas? Contiene la rabia, ese no es momento para dejarse llevar por ella, y le contesta a su hijo e tono severo y tal vez un poco frío.

- De acuerdo. Pero si la señorita Swan decide que al final quiera marcharse por su cuenta, dejarás que lo haga, sin quejarte.

Henry se lanza hacia ella y le da un abrazo, al cual la alcaldesa corresponde con un suspiro, reconociendo que no puede negarle nada a su hijo. Cuando se separan y su hijo corre nuevamente a mirar el mapa del parque de atracciones que Regina ya está empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas. La alcaldesa dirige su mirada hacia Emma, esperando que se burle o que al menos disfrute de su triunfo. Y una vez más, se equivoca, ya que al contrario de lo que pensaba Regina, Emma la mira con seriedad y hace un movimiento con la cabeza a la vez que articula la palabra _Gracias_ con los labios. Regina se limita a lanzarle una mirada con la que le deja muy claro que van a tener una conversación más adelante.

Los tres echan a andar en dirección a la próxima y maldita atracción, con Emma y Henry delante discutiendo sobre qué montaña rusa es mejor de todas. Regina los sigue desde detrás, y aunque en un principio poco le falta para sacar fuego entre los dientes, algo la hace cambar de opinión y la calma.

Observa la radiante sonrisa de Henry, el brillo de auténtica alegría que hay en sus ojos al hablar con su nueva amiga. Hacía tiempo que la alcaldesa no veía a su hijo tan feliz, y se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha extrañado. Y es entonces cuando Emma se gira hacia ella y le lanza una tímida y vacilante sonrisa a la que Regina se encuentra correspondiendo, nuevamente perdida en las profundidades de unos ojos esmeralda. Y en ese momento, una reflexión cruza veloz la mente de la que antaño era la Reina Malvada. Se trata de un pensamiento demasiado rápido para que pueda estar segura de que ha existido, pero por unos segundos, aquella a quien todos creen poseedora de un corazón de hielo, siente que no está tan mal tener a alguien y no estar sola.

* * *

Un pequeño apunte: todas las atracciones y el parque en general que se describe aquí (y más adelante), existe, repito, es real, esa parte no es producto de mi imaginación. De modo que detalles como el pelo despeinado de Emma o la cara de absoluto terror que pone en la foto, son vividas de primera o, como mucho, segunda mano.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla ;)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el prólogo.**

**N/A:** Aquí viene otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, me motiváis mucho a seguir escribiendo, os lo agradezco de verdad!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Emma es feliz. Curiosamente, tras tanto tiempo viviendo una vida vacía y sin nadie a su lado, con solo un chico simpático y una mujer que apenas tolera su presencia, tiene suficiente como para alcanzar la felicidad, aunque esta tenga los días contados. Hace años que Emma no ha dejado que nadie se acerque a ella, y ahora por alguna extraña razón, permite que lo hagan, y además, dos personas y no solo una. Y es más, ella no desea apartarlas, no esta vez.

Henry y ella van discutiendo el plan estratégico que seguirán, es decir, la ruta que tomarán a lo largo de las atracciones del parque, sin dejarse ninguna. El chico quiere desviarse hacia la izquierda e ir al Far West, pero ella no está dispuesta a salir de sus trece, y se empeña en tomar la dirección opuesta e internarse en la derecha, Polinesia. Finalmente, Henry cede y acepta el camino de Emma, aunque no sin hacer unos cuantos pucheros que no le sirven de nada. Regina al parecer ha decidido no opinar y dejarse llevar por lo que decidan su hijo y Emma.

Se acercan a la primera atracción que encuentran y comprueban que, aunque hay cola, no es exagerada, de modo que con solo intercambiar una mirada, las dos mujeres y el chico aceptan entrar. Al cambiar la zona del parque en la que se encuentran, también lo hace la decoración, ahora todo luce construido con madera, y hay mucha vegetación, e incluso saltos de agua, cosa que crea puentes en el recorrido. Regina, que parece estar un poco de mejor humor que antes, se dirige a su hijo con una sonrisa y voz animada.

- Henry, cariño, ¿por qué no corres a cogernos sitio en la cola?

El chico acepta encantado la propuesta de su madre, y pronto se pierde de vista, siguiendo a toda prisa el recorrido marcado por las vallas. Emma se da cuenta entonces de que se ha quedado a solas con Regina. Traga saliva, puesto que aún recuerda la mirada de odio que hace solo unos pocos minutos le ha dedicado la alcaldesa. Pero como otras veces antes, no tiene intención de dejarse amedrentar, o al menos, no piensa mostrárselo a Regina.

Por muchos propósitos que tenga Emma de que no la intimiden, se siente desarmada en cuanto Regina enarca una ceja sin decir nada, esperando sus explicaciones. Aunque sabe que la otra mujer está aguardando a que hable, Emma se siente incapaz de encontrar nada apropiado para decirle, de modo que se decide a adoptar una expresión seria, al igual que hace su voz cuando al fin encuentra las palabras.

- Regina, yo… - respira hondo y destierra su orgullo - … lo siento. De haber sabido que te iba a molestar tanto, nunca habría accedido a entrometerme en vuestros planes cuando Henry me lo sugirió.

Esa ha sido una declaración sincera, y la alcaldesa relaja un tanto su posición tras esa disculpa, y parece un tanto sorprendida, como si no esperara recibirla. Pese a eso, su rostro aún muestra una dura expresión, y sus ojos la observan, impenetrables y oscuros, más negros que marrones, como cada vez que Regina está enfadada de verdad, o eso ha podido comprobar Emma. Su mente vuelve a expresar libremente la opinión que se ha formado sobre esa mujer _¡Dios! Es tan sexy cuando se cabrea…_ Emma podría intentar controlar sus pensamientos, pero aún siente como Regina la abrasa con la mirada, y eso no ayuda en absoluto. Si lo sumamos a la forma en que va vestida y a la cicatriz que tiene en el labio, tiene que darse la razón a sí misma.

Regina al fin rompe la tensión, que se había formado entre ellas dos, al suspirar con derrota e indicarle mediante un gesto que vayan andando hacia el interior de la atracción. Parece que por el momento no va a obligarla a marcharse, aunque con los continuos cambios de humor de la alcaldesa, Emma no lo tiene del todo claro. Regina comienza a hablar con ese tono frío e impersonal, tan formal como distante, y al que Emma ya está empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ahora ya es tarde para sentirlo. – la fulmina con la mirada durante unos segundos – Aunque no voy a pedirle que se vaya. – La explicación para una sorprendida Emma no se hace esperar – Henry parece estar contento de tenerla a su lado, señorita Swan, de modo que, si lo desea, puede permanecer con nosotros.

Emma puede ver lo mucho que Regina ha tenido que dejar de lado, todo el enfado y la intolerancia hacia ella que se ha tragado para pronunciar esas dos últimas frases. No puede dejar de asombrarse de lo mucho que una madre puede hacer por su hijo, incluso una tan fría como lo es la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Emma contiene un suspiro de pesar antes de que este pueda escapar de entre sus labios. ¿Logrará algún día ver una madre con su hijo sin sentir tristeza? No lo sabe, y en ese momento tampoco le apetece pensar en ello.

Ya casi están llegando hasta donde se encuentra Henry, y Emma aún no le ha proporcionado una respuesta adecuada a Regina. Eso se debe a que, aparte de que Emma está perdida en sus pensamientos, también sigue atentamente con el rabillo del ojo todos y cada uno de los movimientos que efectúa Regina, embelesada por tan atrayente mujer. Y no es solo su físico lo que le llama la atención, también lo hace su personalidad. Esa forma de ser desagradable con el mundo entero, que enmascara sus verdaderos sentimientos. El desprecio que la alcaldesa ha mostrado en todo momento hacia Emma, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, lejos de echarla atrás, le proporciona ganas de superar todas esas capas para llegar a descubrir cómo es Regina en realidad. Fascinada, así es como se siente.

Emma consigue reaccionar antes de que la otra mujer se dé cuenta de sus miradas furtivas y adivinase sus pensamientos. Intenta mantener una expresión seria, o como mínimo neutral, para que no se note hasta qué punto está embobada con ella. Internamente, por haberlo conseguido, y se gira hacia Regina, a la que se dirige en tono de gratitud.

- Te lo agradezco, Regina.

Nada más, Emma no necesita agregar nada más, puesto que con ese sencillo _gracias_, ya le ha dicho todo lo que quería, y cualquier otra cosa no haría más que sonar exagerada y falsa. Regina parece que lo acepta, y termina relajándose del todo y abandonando la expresión dura que mantenía desde que Henry la había forzado a aceptar la presencia de Emma.

Las dos mujeres llegan hasta el final de la cola que se ha formado en la atracción, y se encuentran con que Henry está más adelantado de lo que creían, puesto que se han entretenido bastante en el camino. El chico las llama desde su zona de la valla, y Emma no duda en ir hacia él, y salta con agilidad sobre el obstáculo. Una vez con Henry, le tiende la mano a Regina, para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, puesto que con falda de tubo y tacones, duda que lo vaya a tener fácil. La alcaldesa parece opinar lo mismo, ya que, con una desdeñosa mirada, ignora el ofrecimiento de Emma y pasa otra vez la valla por debajo.

Esta vez, Emma es incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, ni lo desea. La forma en que se agacha y por unos segundos quedan a la vista sus atributos, el fluido y elegante movimiento casi felino que realiza al incorporarse, la mirada que le lanza mientras lo hace, enmarcada por los oscuros mechones que caen sobre su rostro, como curva un tanto la espalda al levantarse, el gesto que hace al arreglarse el pelo. Y lo peor es que Regina no parece ser consciente del efecto que ha causado en el resto de gente, o al menos no da muestras de ello.

Emma lucha por no abrir la boca de par en par ante semejante espectáculo. Ruega por no haberse sonrojado, y se apresura a desviar la mirada, fingiendo un repentino interés por el estado de sus uñas. Sin embargo, no puede resistirse a echar un vistazo otra vez para asegurarse de que nadie se ha percatado de su reacción. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de la alcaldesa, y esta la mira con expresión interrogante, y se dirige a ella con voz algo desconcertada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Emma maldice internamente a todo volumen, pues está claro que no ha logrado evitar que el rubor la invada. Fuerza la sonrisa, más creíble que es capaz de esbozar sin que se note que la ha pillado con las manos en la masa. Lanza una apresurada excusa, la primera que se le pasa por la cabeza, imprimiendo en el tono de voz toda la normalidad de que es capaz.

- Sí, no pasa nada. Solo ha sido un sofoco momentáneo, aquí hace algo de calor.

Emma se habría pegado a sí misma por una respuesta tal. Por una vez que no quería darle doble sentido a una frase, no lo consigue. A Henry le parece suficiente esa respuesta, ya que se desentiende de la conversación y se sube a la valla para mirar cuánta gente tienen delante en la cola. Pero Regina no parece quedar muy convencida, ya que Emma puede ver luchar la diversión contra el enfado en el interior de sus ojos. Y es entonces cuando sabe con certeza que la alcaldesa, como poco, intuye los motivos de su _sofoco_. Por unos instantes, Emma se plantea seriamente la opción de salir corriendo de allí, puesto que no quieres en un radio de menos de quinientos metros de Regina si la ira sale vencedora.

Pero al parecer no ha sido más que una falsa alarma, puesto que la alcaldesa no dice nada, y desaparece la batalla que se mantenía en su mirada, sin dejar rastro alguno o siquiera un indicio de que hubiera existido. Emma está tentada de suspirar con alivio, aunque puede contenerse a tiempo. Pero al parecer, todavía no está a salvo, puesto que Regina vuelve a la carga con voz pensativa.

- Tiene razón, señorita Swan, aquí hace calor.

Antes de que Emma pueda reaccionar, la alcaldesa ya se ha desabrochado la gabardina y deja a la vista una camisa roja. El aire escapa de los pulmones de Emma en un jadeo que consigue disfrazar de tos justo a tiempo. Lanza una rápida mirada en dirección al leve escote que queda visible gracias a que los últimos botones no están dentro de sus ojales. Inmediatamente, se fuerza a centrar su atención hacia otro lugar. Pero no puede evitar seguir pensando en el tan malditamente perfecto contraste que hay entre Regina y su ropa, puesto que el color de la camisa va acorde al de sus labios, y la gabardina hace parecer su pelo más oscuro, y ese contraste con su piel clara queda increíble.

Sus pensamientos se centran en el entorno, y Emma se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, el Sol brilla con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, y la temperatura ambiente ha aumentado con tener relación alguna con lo que ha hecho la alcaldesa. No sabe si se siente aliviada o decepcionada, y vuelve a mirar a Regina, esta vez sin disimular. La cola de la atracción va avanzando con prisa pero sin pausa, y Emma casi tropieza consigo misma al descubrir en los ojos de la alcaldesa una chispa de malicia que le deja muy claro que lo que ha hecho ha sido totalmente intencionado.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de recuperarse y asimilar esa nueva información, Regina pasa a su lado sin alterar la expresión ligeramente divertida que tenía. Emma escucha la voz burlona de la alcaldesa en un susurro desafiante que enciende todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

- Usted mueve.

Emma se queda mirando como esa alcaldesa, que consigue alterarla con cada pequeño e insignificante movimiento que realiza al andar, comienza a hablar con Henry, animadamente y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a ella. Mentiría si dijera que no le gusta ver lo muy unidos que están, pero en esos instantes no les presta mucha atención y se dedica a pensar en las dos palabras que ha pronunciado Regina. Está claro que han entrado en un juego que Emma cree haber empezado sin proponérselo, aunque no se arrepiente en absoluto, más bien, está encantada. El objetivo es muy claro, o al menos así lo cree ella: se trata, pura y simplemente, de conseguir alterar a la otra, romper sus esquemas.

Llegan al fin al principio de la cola, y esperan pacientemente a que llegue el vagón. Pero no lo hace de la forma esperada. Lo que pensaban que era otra montaña rusa, resulta ser una atracción muy distinta, puesto que tienen que subir a una especie de bote de cinco filas que circula sobre un canal de agua. Y el grupo que acaba de llegar va completamente empapado, de modo que durante el recorrido se van a mojar seguro. Henry está entusiasmado, al igual que Emma, pero por lo que Regina deja entrever, ella no está tan contenta.

Emma decide de repente que no piensa consentir que vuelva a quedarse otra vez sola esperando, de modo que se acerca a ella y la toma por el brazo, guiándola suavemente para que se siente al lado de Henry, que se ha apresurado a encontrarles sitio en primera fila. La resistencia de Regina no se hace esperar, aunque lo hace con menos fuerza de lo que esperaba Emma, como si no supiera si quiere subir o no. Emma ni siquiera sabe por qué está decidida a no dejar atrás a la alcaldesa, solo es consciente de que, por alguna razón, no quiere dejarla atrás mientras Henry y ella misma se divierten.

Consigue conducir a la otra mujer hasta al lado de la barca, y se gira para mirarla y saber su estado, puesto que tampoco puede forzar a Regina si ella se niega rotundamente. Un breve vistazo a sus ojos le basta para saber que, pese a que claramente intenta no mostrarle ninguna emoción, se está debatiendo entre si acepta o se opone y se queda otra vez fuera. Emma mantiene durante unos cinco segundos largos la vista clavada en el iris de la alcaldesa para tratar de transmitirle seguridad, y le habla con voz seria, con un tanto de dulzura.

- No te pasará nada, solo hay un par de bajadas, y como mucho un remojón – con eso último adopta un tono de broma, para aligerar la situación, pero luego rectifica – Regina, te prometo que no pasa nada. – Prueba con su punto débil – Además, seguro que a Henry le hace ilusión.

Emma sigue mirando con firmeza los ojos de la otra mujer, y aunque en un principio era solo para mostrarle que de verdad cree las palabras que ha pronunciado, al final termina otra vez perdida en las profundidades color chocolate en las que siempre se pierde de una forma u otra. Regina se queda unos instantes correspondiendo ese escrutinio hasta que asiente lentamente con la cabeza, dándole permiso. La sonrisa de Emma no se hace esperar y aparece radiante en su rostro. Se apresura a saltar dentro de la barca, y aterriza sobre los asientos, que están a nivel del suelo, y le tiendo una mano a la alcaldesa. Regina la acepta esta vez, pero Emma no se deja engañar, ya que seguramente se debe a que con esos tacones no quiere terminar cayendo. Ambas se sientan en sus respectivos puestos junto a Henry, y la barca empieza a moverse.

* * *

Regina se siente confundida. Apenas se reconoce a ella misma. ¿Dónde está esa Reina Malvada que aterrorizaba todo un mundo? Incluso, ¿dónde se ha quedado esa fría alcaldesa con el corazón de hielo? No conoce las respuestas, pero se está volviendo más débil de lo que era. Lo atestiguan la poca resistencia que ha ofrecido ante la intromisión de Emma y la forma en que ha aceptado todos y cada uno de los comentarios que la otra mujer le ha lanzado, e incluso ha entrado en su juego. _¡Y con qué entusiasmo lo he hecho! ¿A qué narices ha venido eso de desabrocharse la chaqueta?_ Es muy consciente de que debería echar a Emma a la primera oportunidad posible, pero también sabe que no le apetece. Regina es incapaz de encontrar en su interior las palabras que tendría que pronunciar para que Emma se marchara, porque, por otra parte, tampoco es que se moleste mucho en buscarlas.

Tampoco es muy consciente de cómo ha llegado a estar sentada en esa maldita barca, solo recuerda que estaba dudando sobre si mojarse y acompañar a su hijo o seguir seca y volver a dejar a Henry solo. Por supuesto, esos impresionantes ojos esmeralda han tenido algo que ver con su decisión de escoger la primera opción, ya que en cuanto se ha perdido en ellos, ha sido incapaz de pensar con claridad. De modo que así ha terminado en esa atracción, que ya arranca, sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

A su lado, Emma se quita tranquilamente la cazadora roja y se queda con una básica de tirantes blanca. La alcaldesa sigue con expresión impertérrita, pero no puede evitar fijarse en lo ajustada que le queda, y en cómo se le marcan a la perfección las curvas. La otra mujer parece no reparar en su escrutinio, o no le importa, ya que sigue a los suyo, y coloca la chaqueta entre el respaldo de la barca y su espalda, como para usarla de cojín. Regina sigue perdida en el cuerpo de Emma, observando con atención cada movimiento que efectúa, y como se tensan los músculos de sus antebrazos, dejando ver que sin duda está en forma. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra con una sonrisa burlona que se refleja en unos ojos verdes, y decide escoger su camino habitual antes de que sonrojarse, que es la otra opción que tiene. Y, por supuesto, carga una dosis de frialdad y se la lanza, concentrada en una frase.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?

Como de costumbre, en lugar de conseguir con su tono que Emma se enoje, o como mínimo se ofenda, los efectos con totalmente contrarios, ya que solo logra ampliar la sonrisa de la otra mujer, y comprende que a ella no puede engañarla de esa forma, y que sabe perfectamente que por muy fría que intente ser, no es más que para enmascarar que se ha quedado embobada con su cuerpo. La barca va avanzando, y tras girar un recodo, se acerca a una especie de cueva, a la que al parecer van a entrar. La burla abandona a Emma unos segundos y, en contra de lo que Regina esperaba, responde a la pregunta que la alcaldesa ha formulado.

- O te quitas la chaqueta, o te la pones, pero si la dejas desabrochada se te va a mojar todo, y luego no tendrás nada seco que ponerte.

A juzgar por el aspecto que tenía la gente que han visto salir de la atracción, eso tiene lógica, y se sorprende de no haber pensado en ello antes. Pero lo que la extraña más es que Emma se haya molestado en darle ese consejo en lugar de dejarla empaparse por completo, que sin duda le habría resultado más divertido. De nuevo, la otra mujer consigue romper cualquier intento de adivinar su comportamiento. Sin siquiera mirarla, le dirige un típico _Gracias_, puesto que no acostumbra a agradecer de verdad las cosas, como está haciendo ahora, sino que siempre añade un tono desdeñoso con el que nadie puede creer que sus palabras son sinceras. Ya se están adentrando en la cueva, que resulta ser un túnel, y se apresura a quitarse la chaqueta. Pero no la esconde como ha hecho Emma, sino que se la tiende a Henry, y le aclara a su hijo ese gesto, con voz seria, que no admite una negación como respuesta.

- Ponte esto por encima, así no te mojarás. – Al ver que el chico la mira de forma fulminante, muestra la baza ganadora – Si enfermas hoy, ten por seguro que mañana volvemos a casa.

Y, efectivamente, Henry se abalanza sobre la prenda que le tiende su madre y se la coloca por encima, pasando los brazos por las mangas, como si se tratase de la batamanta. Regina sonríe, satisfecha de haber conseguido hacer entrar en razón a su hijo. Cuando vuelve sus ojos hacia Emma, descubre que ella ya la está mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y respeto, como si ni en un millar de años hubiera esperado ese gesto por su parte. La alcaldesa está a punto de lanzarle algún comentario mordaz sobre eso, cuando aparece la luz de la salida del túnel, junto con un ruido de cascada. Eso volatiliza por completo cualquier intención de Regina, y las voces de Emma y Henry, por lo contrario, no se hacen esperar. La otra mujer, que al parecer se ha informado bastante sobre el parque y sus atracciones, habla con tono un tanto entusiasmado.

- Ahora viene la fotografía.

La alcaldesa contiene un taco solo porque su hijo está cerca. Ya no recordaba la manía de tomar imágenes de la gente que está en pleno grito de pavor. Va a tener que usar todo su autocontrol para no salir de esa forma. Por su lado, Henry ya parece haber decidido de qué forma le apetece aparecer en la foto, y lo comunica apurando los últimos segundos que les quedan antes de precipitarse en la primera caída, que pese a que parece solo de unos pocos metros, es bastante vertical.

- ¡Tenemos que juntarnos y salir a la vez!

El chico, tras pronunciar esas palabras, se acerca a Emma, que le pasa el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros, y le hace señas a ella para que le imite. Están ya fuera de la cueva, y en pocos segundos la barca se precipitará rampa abajo, y no hay tiempo para grandes diálogos, de modo que Regina se limita a gritar una breve frase por encima del ruido del agua, con voz tajante.

- ¡No pienso… - !

Antes de que pueda terminar de negarse, una pequeña parte del bote ya sobresale sobre el vacío. Desde su privilegiada posición en primera fila, Emma parece ser consciente de ello, y mira hacia Regina, como para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, no va a hacer lo que le ha propuesto su hijo. Emma, con tono tan exasperado como la mirada que le dedica a la alcaldesa, le responde con palabras apresuradas, fruto del poco tiempo, apenas segundos, que les quedan antes de bajar definitivamente.

- Regina, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ven aquí de una vez.

Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Emma cuela su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Regina y la atrae hacia su cuerpo. Al contrario de lo que habría pensado la alcaldesa, la otra mujer la ha movido con delicadeza y sin llegar a pegarla con fuerza a ella, siendo siempre respetuosa. Antes de que la alcaldesa pueda seguir divagando sobre el curiosamente amable trato de Emma, el bote se precipita rampa abajo. Regina es consciente de haber visto el flash de la cámara, pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo ha salido y la verdad es que en esos instantes no le preocupa mucho. La caída apenas dura unos segundos, y el impacto contra el agua sumado a que están en primera fila, provoca que se mojen, pero no tanto como se temía la alcaldesa.

Regina nota como Emma retira el brazo de su cintura, y se siente curiosamente huérfana por ello. Pese a eso, se apresura a separarse de la otra mujer, y le lanza una mirada de odio al tiempo que se aparta del rostro unos mechones de pelo mojados. Mira a Henry, que parece completamente feliz y seco, aunque no pueda decirse lo mismo de la chaqueta que le ha prestado. Tras comprobar que su hijo está bien, se centra en sus pensamientos para ignorar que a su lado está Emma con solo una camiseta mojada. Su mente divaga sobre la caída, y tiene que admitir que tampoco era para tanto, la caída ha sido corta y no daba mucha impresión.

La barca sigue su recorrido, hasta que llega a un amplio espacio que simula un lago, y desde allí, Regina puede ver que la anterior bajada no ha sido nada en comparación con lo que le espera. Como impulsada por un resorte, se gira hacia Emma y le lanza una mirada en la que impregna suficiente veneno para tumbar a un elefante. Deja que las tensas palabras broten de sus labios con un deje de acusación y gran concentrado de odio.

- Señorita Swan, espero por su propio bien que no vayamos a bajar por ahí.

Acompaña esa frase con un elocuente ademán señalando una caída de unos quince metros. Se trata de la recreación de un volcán, al que el bote sube por una rampa en el lado izquierdo, y una voz arriba, se rodea el cráter aumentando la velocidad, hasta que caes por una malditamente alta rampa en la zona derecha. Y a juzgar por la barca que en esos instantes está cayendo, el remojón final es considerable. Emma sigue la dirección a la que apunta su brazo extendido y fija la mirada en el lugar del que caerán en, como mucho, un minuto. El bote llega hasta la rampa de subida y comienza el ascenso. Emma se gira hacia ella y la mira con serenidad. Regina le sostiene el escrutinio e intenta seguir mostrándole odio, pero de repente se da cuenta de que, observando esos ojos que no sabe bien si son verdes o azules, es incapaz de conjurar cualquier clase de rabia en su contra. La otra mujer al fin despega los labios y le habla con más calma de la que le ha visto poseer en todo el rato que se conocen.

- Regina, recuerda lo que te he dicho al subir. Te he prometido que no pasará nada, y sigo haciéndolo. Es solo una bajada: cógete fuerte, cierra los ojos y en unos segundos ya habrá pasado todo. Si después de probarlo, no te gusta, no volveré a insistir en que subas a nada.

Regina sigue perdida en los ojos de la mujer que la ha metido en esa situación, y ni aun sabiendo que todo eso es culpa suya, es capaz de sentir rabia o desprecio hacia ella, no después de cómo le ha hablado. Ha sonado sincera, como si realmente le importase que estuviera pasando un mal momento. Y en contra de todo lo que la experiencia le ha enseñado, la cree. A pesar de todos los engaños y la trama de mentiras que en todo momento ha sido tejida a su alrededor por ella misma y por otros, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo dejó de confiar en lo que dijera cualquier persona, en ese momento y perdida en esos ojos, cree a Emma Swan. Y por eso mismo tiene que alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

No hay mucho más tiempo para seguir meditando sobre las verdades y mentiras de Emma, puesto que el bote ya ha llegado arriba del cráter y comienza a describir la curva que lo llevará a la rampa de bajada. Henry, como siempre tan entusiasta, se dirige a ambas mujeres con una radiante sonrisa, y Regina teme lo que pueda decir, ya que con su última sugerencia ha terminado pegada a Emma sin posibilidad de negarse a ello. El chico, totalmente ajeno a los temores de su madre, expone su propuesta con voz animada.

- Pensad algo para gritar mientras bajemos. Una frase o una palabra, así será más divertido.

No ha sido tan malo como Regina pensaba, e incluso es una buena sugerencia para no soltar el típico grito agudo. Pero eso la lleva a darse cuenta de lo muy surrealista de la situación. Ella, la Reina Malvada del cuento de Blancanieves, está a punto de precipitarse con un bote rampa abajo en un parque de atracciones, junto a una mujer que no conoce de nada, y pensando en una frase que pueda gritar. Está a punto de echarse a reír por la absurdidad de todo eso cuando se da cuenta de que en el fondo, le gusta más la vida que lleva ahora que cualquiera de los lujos que tenía en su palacio. Sin embargo, esas reflexiones se desvanecen al instante en cuanto nota que van cobrando velocidad y ve que se acercan al principio de la caída. Las palabras brotan de su interior.

- Swan, te odio. Si salimos de esta, te mato.

Pese a que esa frase le ha salido del alma, ha sido producto de los nervios y porque siente la necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien de verse en esa situación, y no lo siente de verdad, aunque desearía sí hacerlo. Emma parece saberlo, porque al instante esboza una sonrisa burlona y algo pagada de sí misma, y sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo divertido justo antes de replicarle con diversión y sorna.

- Yo también te quiero, Regina.

El tono de absoluta burla invalida al completo el significado literal de sus palabras, y les quita cualquier importancia. Emma tiene suerte que la alcaldesa ya no sea poseedora de su magia, puesto que de haberlo sido, no habría respondido de sus actos en ese momento. Regina sabe que no puede consentir que alguien le hable así, ya que para algo es la reina, puede que esté en otro mundo, pero nunca dejará de serlo. Pero sobretodo es consciente de que no debería gustarle tanto que alguien la desafíe de esa forma. La otra mujer la sigue mirando con los ojos brillantes, y toda intención de Regina por descargar un golpe verbal sobre ella se desvanece. Antes de que la alcaldesa pueda recuperarse de la momentánea desconexión de mundo que la ha invadido, pues eso es lo que le ocurre cada vez que mira a Emma a los ojos, Henry, que ha estado atento a lo que decían, habla con voz risueña.

- Parecéis casadas.

Emma y Regina se giran a la vez hacia Henry con la misma expresión atónita ante sus palabras, y el chico las sigue mirando con cachondeo. Antes de que una u otra puedan reprenderlo, el bote llega hasta delante de la rampa y Emma mira la caída que les espera, antes de pintar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y dirigirse tanto a la alcaldesa como a su hijo en tono ligero.

- Bueno, parece que ya hemos elegido lo que vamos a decir.

Regina la fulmina con la mirada e la otra mujer, que no se deja intimidar y se la sostiene sin vacilar. Ambas mujeres siguen desafiándose, la una sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la otra, hasta que Emma pronuncia una sola palabra que pone alerta todos los sentidos de Regina y hace que mire al frente, terminando bruscamente con el contacto visual que había mantenido hasta entonces. Una sola palabra: _Agárrate_. La alcaldesa casi había olvidado donde se encuentra, y de repente toma consciencia de ello, justo cuando comienzan a precipitarse rampa abajo. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, sigue al pie de la letra lo que le ha dicho Emma, y agarra fuertemente a la barra que tiene delante, a la vez que nota como una sensación de caída la invade. Pese a que se ha prometido no hacerlo, tiene que gritar de alguna forma para liberar la adrenalina, de modo que no lo piensa más y actúa.

- ¡SWAAAAAAN, TE ODIOOOOOO!

Regina juraría que puede notar como Emma ríe a su lado, pero como tiene los ojos cerrados, no puede comprobarlo. La alcaldesa pronto oye la voz de la otra mujer, que no se hace esperar, chillando su lema.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, REGINAAAAAAA!

Regina se siente orgullosa de sí misma al comprobar que su propia voz ha sido menos aguda que la de Emma. Se atreve a abrir los ojos, y comprueba que ya queda muy poca rampa que bajar, de modo que los cierra otra vez para evitar las salpicaduras y se prepara para el impacto. La voz de Henry se deja oír justo cuando ya no esperaba hacerlo, y se impone sobre cualquier otro sonido.

- ¡PARECÉIS CASADAAAAAAS!

Y de pronto, todo termina: una sacudida, el bote choca contra el agua, unas milésimas de segundo sin que pase nada. Y una considerable cantidad de agua cae sobre Regina, dejándola completamente empapada. Poco después, antes de que tengan tiempo ni de escurrirse la ropa, llegan al punto de partida. Henry salta del bote con entusiasmo y sin una sola gota de agua encima, gracias a los servicios del abrigo de la alcaldesa, que por su parte, sí está mojado. Emma también se incorpora a su lado, y Regina se queda sin aliento al ver que la ya antes ceñida camiseta de la otra mujer, en ese instante se encuentra totalmente pegada a su glorioso cuerpo. Es incapaz de despegar la mirada de ella por unos instantes, hasta que reune fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacerlo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia enmarcada por un pelo tan dorado como mojado, le indica que sin duda Emma se ha percatado de ello, y en el brillo en sus ojos verdes hay escrito un claro mensaje: _Tu turno._ El juego sigue. La otra mujer le tiende una mano para ayudarla, y al contrario de la reacción de Regina en la cola antes de subir, esta vez sí que la acepta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el prólogo.**

**N/A:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ha sido una semana pésima en cuanto a escribir se refiere. Espero que el capítulo les guste y eso compense en parte la espera.

Como de costumbre, no puedo dejar de dar las gracias a todos los que comentan, ya que sin vosotros seguramente ya hace tiempo que habría abandonado este proyecto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Emma se está conteniendo, tiene que ejercitar todo su autocontrol para no quedarse mirando totalmente embobada a Regina. La alcaldesa camina a su lado, charlando con Henry, empapada. La camisa roja está adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y marca todas las formas que hasta entonces habían permanecido escondidas tras la chaqueta, que en esos momentos lleva en la mano, y que también gotea. Verla pasarse los dedos por el pelo mojado para peinarse, echando ligeramente atrás la cabeza al hacerlo, o poder seguir con la mirada el recorrido de una gota desde que resbala por su rostro, sigue bajando por el cuello y termina perdiéndose de vista al internarse en el escote. Cosas como esas hacen que Emma ponga una cara total, absoluta y completamente idiotizada.

Siguen andando hacia la salida, y Emma intenta escurrir un poco la camiseta como puede, es decir, no muy bien. Al final se rinde en su intento de secarse un poco y se pone la chaqueta por encima. Y vuelve a mirar a Regina, por supuesto. La alcaldesa no parece tener frío, o al menos no da muestras de ello, y Emma espera que eso signifique poder disfrutar un rato más del maravilloso espectáculo que le proporciona su ropa mojada. Llegan hasta la casita en la que se exponen las fotografías, y rápidamente buscan la suya.

Emma la encuentra la primera, y no puede evitar reírse al ver cómo han salido. Siguiendo los deseos de Henry, aparecen juntos, con el chico a la izquierda, Emma en medio y Regina a la derecha. De todos ellos, Henry es el único que mira directamente a la cámara y saluda con la mano, esta vez sí de forma natural. Sigue llevando la chaqueta de su madre al estilo batamanta, aunque no parece molestarle tanto como había parecido en primera instancia. Pero lo que la divierte es ver cómo han salido ella misma y la alcaldesa. Han captado el instante justo en el que acababa de acercar a la otra mujer hacia ella, y Regina la mira con su característica mirada fulminante, expresándole un odio tan intenso como falso, y Emma aparece observándola con una sonrisa burlona, la misma que le está dedicando en esos momentos.

La alcaldesa, al contrario de lo que esperaba Emma, no se enfada, y por segunda vez desde que se conocen, deja que la risa brote de ella durante unos segundos. Emma escucha ese sonido casi en éxtasis, disfrutando del breve momento que dura. Regina se controla y cesa de reír, como si no quisiera que nadie a su alrededor se enterase de que es capaz de tener sentimientos, y pasa a lucir una amplia sonrisa, y la mira con ojos brillantes por la diversión. Emma se pregunta sorprendida cómo es posible que una persona pueda ser tan hermosa como lo es en ese instante la alcaldesa. No ha hecho nada aparte de reír y sonreír, pero Emma se ha dado cuenta de que la otra mujer raramente muestra su alegría al mundo, de modo que cuando lo hace, poco le falta para brillar con luz propia.

- Parece que hemos salido muy naturales.

Estas palabras sacan a Emma de su trance y la hacen reaccionar. Cuando sale de sus pensamientos y regresa a la realidad, se encuentra con la mirada divertida que Regina le está dedicando, y automáticamente sonríe burlonamente como respuesta, aunque la burla no se refleja en sus ojos, al contrario de la sonrisa, que sí lo hace. No puede más que darle la razón a la alcaldesa, puesto que en esa fotografía está retratando a la perfección su comportamiento a lo largo de las pocas horas que llevan la una sabiendo de la existencia de la otra. Henry, que pese a que ha reído también, quiere darse prisa, ya está tirando de ellas dos hacia la salida de la atracción.

Una vez ya están fuera, el chico saca otra vez el mapa, que por suerte ha sobrevivido al agua de la atracción, mientras ella y Regina intentan hace algo con la ropa mojada. Bueno, para ser sinceras, es la alcaldesa la que se dedica a ello, porque Emma, a pesar de que también quiere hacerlo, se pierde pronto, observando todas y cada una de las acciones de la otra mujer. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que tuviese semejante poder de atracción o fuera capaz de imprimir tanta sensualidad hasta en el más pequeño de los movimientos. La alcaldesa cesa en su intento de secarse, y deja escapar un suspiro irritado al no haber tenido éxito. Emma lo intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, pero pese a ello, no puede reprimir la pulla que sale de sus labios, puesto que es demasiado tentador intentar irritar a Regina.

- ¿Problemas con su vestuario?

Por unos instantes, parece que la otra mujer va a picar el anzuelo y va a responderle enfadada, pero no. Regina la repasa con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, y Emma siente como si la estuvieran evaluando e intentando encontrarle fallos. Sin embargo, soporta sin inmutarse el escrutinio, y reprime una sonrisa al notar que la otra mujer evita centrarse en las partes que más comprometidas podrían ser para ella si la pillaran mirándolas. Finalmente, la alcaldesa vuelve a posar sus ojos en los de Emma, y la recompensa siguiendo con la conversación que le ha propuesto.

- ¿Y usted?

El tono desdeñoso deja claro que no se refiere a que está mojada, sino a su forma de vestir, que difiere mucho a la de Regina. Aunque claramente está criticando la ropa que lleva, Emma no se enfada, al contrario, puesto que ya ha aprendido cómo funciona la mente de la alcaldesa. Cuando asesta un golpe a alguien, no tiene sentido ofenderse o molestarse, ya que por mucho que intentes devolvérselo, ella siempre va a responder con el doble de fuerza. De modo que Emma se limita a mirarla a los ojos y ver que pese a sus intentos por ser desagradable, no es más que una máscara para alejar a aquellos que se acercan demasiado a ella, o eso cree Emma. De modo que se trata de descolocarla, romper esa fachada para dejar al descubierto su verdadero carácter. Y eso se dispone a hacer Emma cuando le responde con voz burlona.

- Tal vez – pierde el tono de mofa, aunque conserva el brillo divertido en los ojos, y se acerca más a la alcaldesa, invadiendo su espacio personal y adoptando una voz algo sugerente - ¿Quiere ayudarme a resolverlo?

Emma puede ver como se tambalea el muro que habita en los ojos de la otra mujer, nota que un leve escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Regina y es consciente de que sus labios se entreabren. Siente por unos instantes que ha vencido en su juego. Y no puede estar más equivocada. Un brillo juguetón y malicioso se instala en la mirada de la alcaldesa, que no hace nada por poner distancia entre ellas. Al contrario, decide acercarse aún más, e inclina su cuerpo hacia el de Emma, que ni en mil años se habría apartado. Esta vez es ella la que no logra reprimir el estremecimiento que la sacude al notar el cálido aliento de Regina contra su piel, cuando le susurra al oído.

- ¿Y no preferiría ayudarme usted a mí?

Normalmente, esas palabras no habrían tenido tanta fuerza ni habrían logrado alterar a Emma de forma alguna, pero en ese caso, teniendo a Regina tan cerca y con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, y siendo más consciente de nunca del sex-appeal que posee, siente que un calambre recorre su cuerpo y se instala debajo su estómago. Intenta disimular para no darle la satisfacción a la otra mujer de ver hasta qué punto tiene poder sobre ella. Pero no lo consigue, puesto que un pequeño jadeo escapa de entre sus labios y toma forma de respuesta a la pregunta de la alcaldesa: _¡Dios, sí!_.

Emma se controla para que no se le escape nada más que pueda comprometerla, puesto que una cosa es jugar a provocar a Regina, y otra muy distinta es dejar ver que eso último ha logrado romper sus propios esquemas. La alcaldesa se incorpora lo suficiente como para que puedan mirarse a los ojos, y Emma adopta nuevamente ese aire socarrón que la caracteriza, añadiéndole un punto de burla a la mirada para completar su disfraz, que piensa mantener hasta que se haya recuperado y su temperatura baje hasta volver a la normalidad. Solo espera que su intento de disimular haya dado resultado. Se dirige a la culpable del calor que siente, en tono ligero y sonriendo con diversión.

- Parece que eso ha sido un empate.

Henry es totalmente ajeno al intercambio de frases y miradas que se suceden entre las dos mujeres, y sigue centrado en el mapa. Regina hecha un breve vistazo en su dirección para comprobar que no se está enterando de nada y luego se gira otra vez hacia Emma y la observa de manera impenetrable, como queriendo desvelar todos sus secretos y saber lo que piensa. Tras unos segundos en los que Emma se mantiene impertérrita y sigue usando la máscara de socarronería, termina por rendirse ante los ojos de la otra mujer, y la fachada se desmorona sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Se rinde ante el poder cautivador que ejerce sobre ella la alcaldesa, y se pierde en sus iris chocolate. Como cada vez que eso ocurre, la realidad se vuelve difusa a su alrededor, y solo es plenamente consciente de la presencia de Regina ante ella, aún más cerca de lo acostumbrado en una conversación normal, aunque claro, su charla no tiene mucho de usual. Ambas mujeres se quedan así durante varios segundos, hasta que la alcaldesa se decide a romper expectante silencio que se ha formado entre ellas y que a medida que pasa el tiempo, se va haciendo más denso, como si tuviera que terminar estallando. Regina decide hablar con la misma falsa ligereza que antes ha usado Emma, aunque le añade un toque de burla.

- Eso parece.

Emma siente por unos instantes como la invade una leve sensación de decepción. Esperaba, de alguna forma, que Regina siguiera con su juego más allá de dos simples palabras dándole la razón a ella, la que se supone que es su oponente. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, disfruta más de lo que deja entrever a simple vista, e incluso más de lo que ella misma puede llegar a pensar. Pero la otra mujer no ha terminado, porque nuevamente se acerca a Emma y le habla en un susurro.

- Aunque a mí no me engaña.

Dichas esas palabras, Regina se aparta de ella y va hacia donde está su hijo, dejando atrás a Emma, que luce una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ve a alcaldesa junto a su hijo, mientras le muestra diversas atracciones que aparecen en el mapa y ella tiene pintada en el rostro la _sonrisa Henry_. Observa a Regina con los ojos brillantes, atenta e inmersa en un tema que ni siquiera le gusta, y sobre el que charla animadamente con su hijo solo porque a él le hace ilusión. Ese espectáculo sería capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquiera, y Emma no es una excepción. Ante semejante demostración de amor, porque por muy simple y sencilla que sea, deja ver lo mucho que se quieren, ve lo que habría querido tener de pequeña, y lo que espera que esté disfrutando su hijo, esté donde esté. Regina puede ser muchas cosas, pero si hay algo sobre lo que Emma no duda en absoluto es que difícilmente puede encontrarse en el mundo una madre tan dedicada a su hijo.

Entonces, de repente, a Emma se le ocurre que lo tenía que haber pensado mucho antes: el padre. Porque, obviamente, Henry ha de tener un padre, y seguramente este sea la pareja de Regina. La idea de que la alcaldesa tenga un novio o marido en alguna parte le resulta a Emma más desagradable de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que hace que se conocen. Pero no puede evitarlo, es incapaz de contener la irracional punzada de celos que siente. Anota mentalmente preguntar de alguna forma disimulada acerca del progenitor de Henry. Tal vez cualquier otra persona tiraría por lo directo y soltaría la cuestión a bocajarro, pero Emma tiene experiencia para dar y regalar en cuanto a la falta de padres, y sabe que el tema puede ser delicado y no le apetece meter la pata y que Regina tenga otra excusa más para impedir que vaya con ellos.

Destierra a lo más profundo de su mente todas esas reflexiones y se dirige hacia donde Henry ya le está haciendo señas para que vaya con él y Regina. Mientras se acerca a donde están ellos, no puede evitar reparar nuevamente en como la ropa empapada se pega al cuerpo de la alcaldesa, pero esta vez no se recrea en ello, sino que observa con preocupación cómo tirita ligeramente. Tal vez hace Sol, pero el leve viento que sopla y en el que hasta entonces no habían reparado, no ayuda a disminuir la sensación de frescura. El instinto protector despierta en el interior de Emma, que en cuanto llega hasta al lado de la otra mujer, se quita la cazadora y se la tiende para que se la ponga. Ni siquiera comprende por qué ha hecho eso, solo sabe que prefiere pasar ella misma frío antes que lo haga Regina. Emma llega a la conclusión de que seguramente se siente culpable porque es ella la que la ha arrastrado a la alcaldesa a la atracción, de modo que si se ha mojado, la culpa en suya, o al menos en parte.

La cara de desconcierto con la que Regina observa la prenda de abrigo que le sigue ofreciendo es suficiente para que Emma sepa que va a tener que explicarle ese extraño gesto. Ni siquiera está segura de entenderlo ella misma, pero se decide a intentarlo, de modo que, sin poder evitarlo, adopta un tono un tanto burlón para ello.

- Es una chaqueta, Regina, no va a morderte. – Pierde la mofa y se pone seria – Póntela, que se nota que tienes frío.

Ahora la alcaldesa la observa con incredulidad. Alterna un par de veces la mirada entre la cazadora roja y Emma, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento le vaya a decir que no es más que una broma y vuelva a ponerse la chaqueta. Emma se también queda un tanto desconcertada ante ello. ¿Por qué no iba a ser un ofrecimiento sincero? No es tan mezquina como para fingirlo. Finalmente Regina decide centrar su atención en Emma, y fija sus ojos en los de ella antes de hablar con un tono de voz carente de toda emoción, perfectamente controlado.

- ¿Me estás dando ese abrigo cuando tú también lo necesitas?

Pese al perfecto dominio sobre su voz, su rostro muestra una ceja alzada, señal de que es totalmente incapaz de comprender la situación. Emma nota que pese a la frialdad con la que ha hablado, esta vez ha dejado atrás el tratamiento formal y la ha tuteado por primera vez, cosa que le gustaría que hiciera a partir de entonces, pero que está segura de que difícilmente va a ocurrir. Emma no puede evitarlo, y pone los ojos en blanco para mostrar su exasperación, sin retirar el brazo extendido y manteniéndolo en esa incómoda posición y tampoco es capaz de controlar la pulla que le lanza a continuación como respuesta a la pregunta de la otra mujer.

- No, Regina, estoy esperando en esta postura tan cómoda – a eso último le agrega un punto de ironía – porque me apetece.

La alcaldesa le lanza una mirada fulminante, y por unos segundos vuelve a ser ella misma, aunque luego el desconcierto regresa a sus ojos, junto con una curiosa vulnerabilidad a la que Emma no es capaz de encontrarle una explicación. Porque la única razón que se le ocurre es que nadie le haya ofrecido antes un pequeño gesto amable como ese. Pero eso no es posible… ¿o sí? La fragilidad pronto desaparece de Regina sin dejar rastro, hasta el punto que se plantea si no se lo habrá imaginado. Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en ello, la otra mujer al fin le habla, aunque en ese tono tan educado como frío que Emma odia profundamente.

- No me hace falta, gracias.

Antes de que Emma pueda replicarle, se acerca Henry, que al parecer había ido a explorar por ahí, y de tan centrada como estaba en la alcaldesa, no se había dado ni cuenta de que el chico había desaparecido. El hijo de Regina se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa orgullosa, y no pierde tiempo para comunicarles su noticia.

- Creo que allí venden ropa, por si queréis quitaros la mojada.

Las dos mujeres siguen con la mirada la dirección en la que apunta el chico, y ven otra más de las múltiples cabañas de madera con el techo de paja que le dan ambiente al parque, aunque esta vez, tal y como ha dicho Henry, parece que es una tienda. Emma en ese momento no lleva mucho dinero encima, y lo reserva para la comida, de modo que no va a comprar ropa. Pero como sigue sin estar dispuesta a que Regina pase frío, acepta con una sonrisa, y se encamina hacia el lugar tras responderle Henry con calidez.

- Me parece bien, gracias, chico.

Pronto Regina se une a ella, y pese a que no dice una palabra, a Emma le basta un solo vistazo a sus ojos para ver en ellos una gratitud sincera que sus muros han sido incapaces de contener. Una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa aletea unos segundos por los labios de Emma mientras sigue con la mirada posada en la de la otra mujer.

* * *

Regina se esfuerza por contener las emociones y dejarlas fuera de su rostro, puesto que no está dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante nadie. Por mucho que se niegue a reconocerlo, el gesto de Emma ha calado hondo en ella. Y eso es simplemente porque desde Daniel, nadie había tenido un solo gesto amable con ella. Como Reina Malvada, sin duda acataban todas sus órdenes, pero solo porque la temían y en el fondo la odiaban, incluso sus propios soldados, puesto que el más mínimo error les constaba la vida. En semejante situación, sin duda no hay mucha gente dispuesta a mostrar la más mínima simpatía, tal vez excepto su padre, el único que permanecía a su lado por amor. Y ella decidió acabar con su vida.

Y de todas las personas que hay en este nuevo mundo al que la maldición la llevó, precisamente la única aparte de su hijo que aparentemente se preocupa aunque solo sea un poco por su estado, tiene que ser la insufrible de Emma Swan. Y lo peor es que no puede dejar de sentirse agradecida como hace tiempo que no se sentía, y todo porque una mujer exasperante ha decidido que quiere pasar frío y ofrecerle su chaqueta. Sin duda tiene que alejarse de Emma, porque no es bueno para ella sentir tantas emociones de golpe, y menos gracias a una persona que no sea Henry. Quiso tener un hijo y aceptó con él que sería más débil, pero no está dispuesta a hacer otra excepción.

Nuevamente las palabras de su madre resuenan en su cabeza. _El amor es debilidad_. En ese instante está a punto de dejar de andar de golpe, puesto que no sabe por qué ahora le viene a la mente esa advertencia. Decide no darle muchas vueltas y lo atribuye a la debilidad que ha aceptado junto con Henry. Llegan hasta la cabaña en la que en teoría hay ropa seca, y pueden comprobar que por dentro no tiene en absoluto el aspecto que aparenta por fuera, sino que se trata de una tienda de recuerdos normal, donde tiene la suerte de que se ofrezca alguna ropa.

Tanto ella como Emma se ponen manos a la obra para buscar algo apropiado, mientras Henry se distrae con las otras cosas que hay. Para desgracia de Regina, no parece haber otra cosa que vaqueros, algo que sin duda va bien para Emma, pero no es así en su caso. Tampoco está muy segura de lo que esperaba, puesto que claramente la ropa que ella acostumbra a vestir no va a estar disponible en medio de un parque de atracciones. Muy a su pesar, se dirige hacia la otra mujer, que se encuentra en el lado opuesto del lugar, y alza un tanto la voz para formular su pregunta.

- Señorita Swan, ¿encuentra algo decente por ahí?

La alcaldesa se gira para buscar a la otra mujer con la mirada y se queda congelada en su sitio al descubrir que se encuentra doblada por la cintura, aparentemente rebuscando entre un pequeño montón de ropa que queda a la altura de sus caderas. Pero a Regina poco le importa en esos momentos lo que esté haciendo, puesto que se ha quedado embobada sin poder apartar la vista de las maravillosas vista que le está ofreciendo la otra mujer. Reacciona justo a tiempo, y vuelve a cubrir cuidadosamente sus emociones para que Emma no se dé cuenta. Parece que da resultado, porque la otra mujer le responde con el habitual tono de mofa, aunque esta vez parece tener más diversión que de costumbre.

- Sí, creo que estos te irán bien.

Regina atrapa al vuelo la pieza de ropa que Emma le ha lanzado, y comprueba con disgusto que, efectivamente, son unos tejanos. Ni en mil años estaría dispuesta a ponerse algo así, puesto que tiene una imagen que mantener. Deja entrever su desacuerdo con la elección de Emma mostrando un hondo desdeño al mirar los pantalones que aún tiene en su mano y sabe que ha cumplido con sus intenciones cuando ve a la otra mujer poner los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver su exasperación. Antes de que Emma pueda soltar alguna de sus burlas, Regina se avanza a ella habla con voz algo molesta.

- Dije "_decente_", y no creo que ese sea un adjetivo aplicable a… - mira la prenda, que muestra varios rotos hechos expresamente, sin saber muy bien cómo llamarla - … a esto.

Ahora es el turno de Emma de fulminarla con la vista, y Regina y ella se sostienen la mirada sin que ninguna de las dos ceda, aunque se encuentren separadas por metros de distancia. La alcaldesa pronto se ve sumergida sin proponérselo en los ojos de la otra mujer, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que no sean esos lagos esmeralda. _Todo sería mucho más sencillo si no fuesen tan malditamente bonitos. ¿Acaso han existido antes unos ojos tan hermosos? No lo creo, es imposible._ Regina deja que su frustración, por ser incapaz de resistirse a la mirada de esos iris que tan pronto pueden ser verdes como azules, se transforme en unos pensamientos un tanto incoherentes. Sus cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por la voz de Emma, que suena curiosamente pensativa.

- Creo que por aquí he visto una falda, igual te gusta más…

Regina le habría respondido inmediatamente, pero que Emma vuelva a darle la espalda y a doblarse por la cintura hasta dejar a la vista que sin duda cuida su cuerpo, borra cualquier pensamiento en la mente de la alcaldesa que no estuviera relacionado con ello. Tiene que parpadear varias veces antes de ser capaz de romper el contacto visual con la otra mujer, justo a tiempo para no ser descubierta. Emma se gira otra vez hacia ella, pero ahora tiene pintada una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, cosa que alarma más a Regina de lo que habría sido capaz cualquier otro gesto burlón. Emma Swan haciendo algo con semejante expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pone en alerta todos los sentidos de la alcaldesa. Y lo que viene a continuación confirma sus sospechas. La otra mujer habla con un tono cándido.

- ¿Esta te parece bien?

La máscara de inocencia cae del rostro de Emma en el mismo instante en que le muestra una falda. Pero no es una cualquiera, ya que se trata de la típica falda hawaiana. Emma tiene ahora sí una expresión de diversión y mofa, y Regina la mira con el odio suficiente para hacer que dos países estallen en guerra. La alcaldesa se acerca a la otra mujer, que la espera en su lugar sin moverse ni dejar de sonreír con burla, e invade su espacio personal en un intento de intimidarla, cosa que no funciona. De todos modos, se mantiene en esa posición y sigue fulminándola con la mirada. Lucha por no perderse otra vez en esos profundos ojos, y lo consigue el tiempo suficiente como para escupir unas pocas palabras con altas dosis de veneno.

- No, señorita Swan, no me parece bien.

Al contrario de lo que Regina esperaba, Emma no se echa atrás, sino que se mantiene en su sitio desafiándola con la mirada, y su única reacción consiste en ampliar la sonrisa. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, y todos sus músculos se tensan. Que tras casi treinta años sin que nadie se oponga a ella, alguien se atreva a enfrentarla, la hace sentir más viva que nunca en todo ese tiempo. Y solo por ello, ya merece el esfuerzo de caer en su juego. Y también por ello se alegra cuando Emma se acerca más a ellas para replicarle con voz tajante pero a la vez burlona.

- Pues en ese caso, señora alcaldesa, solo le quedan los vaqueros. – Corta con un ademán las palabras de Regina – Porque no creo que a Henry le haga mucha ilusión volver a casa porque tú estás enferma.

Emma tiene razón, y eso, junto a que se ha quedado sin opciones, no hace más que aumentar la intensidad de la mirada de odio que le dedica a la otra mujer, que sigue sin inmutarse. Regina sabe que no va a encontrar nada de su agrado para vestirse, y seguir tan mojada está descartado ahora por culpa de Emma. Así pues, solo le queda enfundarse unos vaqueros, por mucho que no lo desee.

Mira a Emma con el ceño fruncido para que sea consciente de que toda su irritación y enfado can a ir dirigidos únicamente hacia ella. Luego, y ya sin prestar atención a la otra mujer, vuelve a examinar la prenda de ropa que aún conserva en la mano. No, definitivamente no va a ponerse eso. Con una mueca de desagrado busca entre los demás pantalones que hay, ignorando la mirada burlona de Emma, que siente sobre ella incluso sin verla. Al fin se decide por lo más normal y mínimamente aceptable que encuentra: unos vaqueros azul oscuro, ni muy anchos ni demasiado ceñidos, que tampoco tienen notos o partes desteñidas.

Regina se gira para fulminar a Emma con la mirada una última vez, y obtiene come recompensa la cristalina y suave risa de la otra mujer, que no ha podido contener su diversión. La alcaldesa se descoloca por un momento, y se deja llevar por ese hermoso sonido, hasta que reacciona lo suficiente como para volver a la realidad, y hace un esfuerzo por ignorar otra vez a Emma e ir a pagar su no deseada compra. El hombre que la atiende y es el encargado de cobrarle se encoge ante el peso de la mirada de la alcaldesa, que acoge esa reacción satisfecha de causar aún ese efecto en la gente, puesto que casi había empezado a dudarlo por culpa de Emma.

Regina sale de la tienda sin siquiera esperar a Emma, que la sigue sin perder todavía su sonrisa burlona. La alcaldesa siente la urgente necesidad de borrar ese gesto de mofa del rostro de la otra mujer, y ciertamente poco le importa en ese instante el método, puesto que aún siente enfado hacia ella. Pero antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, Henry se acerca a ella, y por un lado parece impaciente por seguir adelante, aunque también se adivina en su rostro preocupación. El corazón de Regina se ensancha dentro de su pecho al ver inquietud por su estado en los ojos de su hijo. Pese a que ya lleva diez años teniendo a Henry a su lado, aún no se ha acostumbrado a que alguien la ame, y cada vez que le muestra su cariño siente que no necesita más que eso para tener su final feliz. El chico la saca de sus pensamientos al formularle una pregunta.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hotel a que te pongas otra ropa?

Regina puede ver claramente que Henry preferiría seguir adelante con las atracciones, pero también puede ver que está dispuesto a perder el tiempo yendo hasta su alojamiento solo para no arriesgarse a que ella enferme. Regina sonríe con ternura a su hijo, y se da cuenta de que todo el enfado que hasta entonces albergaba en su interior, ha desaparecido por completo, y no tiene intención alguna de recuperarlo. Le responde a Henry con afecto en la voz, a la par que alza la bolsa que contiene los pantalones, para ilustrar sus palabras.

- No hace falta, cariño, para eso me he comprado esto. – Se refiere a los vaqueros, aunque ahora con menos disgusto – Solo necesito un lugar donde vestirme.

El chico muestra ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Regina decide entonces que subir a esa maldita atracción y mojarse, tal vez ha merecido la pena, solo para ver a su hijo feliz. Nota la presencia de Emma cerca suyo, y eso habría empañado el momento de no ser porque la sonrisa de Henry aumenta más aún, si es posible. Ver que su hijo es feliz con la otra mujer, ahora no solo lleva a la alcaldesa a tolerar su presencia, sino que también ha pasado a dejar de buscar formas de poder alejar a Emma.

Tal vez en otra situación se habría preocupado por el rápido afecto que Henry le dedica a Emma, y habría tomado la constante presencia de la mujer como una amenaza. Pero dado que no van a permanecer por mucho tiempo en ese parque de atracciones, pronto ella y su hijo volverán a Storybrooke, y Emma regresará al lugar en el que viva, sea cual sea. Como si supiera que está pensando en ella, la otra mujer la mira y le dirige sus palabras, que si bien son burlonas, también suenan curiosamente amables.

- Creo que hay unos baños cerca. – aquí termina la amabilidad y aparece la mofa – Si es que a Su Alteza le parece un lugar adecuado y digno de ella.

Regina tiene que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no reaccionar ante el título que Emma le ha otorgado para intentar molestarla llenándolo de sarcasmo al pronunciarlo, sin saber que ya le pertenece. Porque pese a que hace ya tiempo que solo ejerce de alcaldesa, en el fondo nunca dejará de ser la Reina. Consigue camuflar sus sentimientos, y le responde a la otra mujer, haciendo esfuerzos por no entrar en su juego.

- Eso servirá. – Hace una seña con la mano para indicarle que le muestre el camino, y carga las siguientes palabras con ironía. – Detrás de usted.

Emma le dirige una sonrisa divertida y echa a andar mientras le explica a Henry cómo se llega, a petición de chico, que como de costumbre quiere adelantarse. Una vez completadas las instrucciones, su hijo ya va corriendo hacia el lugar en cuestión, antes de que ella pueda negarse por miedo a que se pierda. Con un suspiro resignado, Regina alcanza a Emma y adapta su paso al de ella. Siguen andando unos segundos hasta que la alcaldesa decide rendirse y caer en el juego de la otra mujer, por lo que la mira enarcando una ceja y le formula la pregunta en voz un tanto derrotada.

- ¿Y eso de _Su Alteza_ a qué venía?

Regina ve la pequeña sonrisa triunfante de Emma, y con ella sabe que la otra mujer estaba esperando a que le hiciera una pregunta parecida. Antes de que le conteste, ya han llegado al servicio, que resulta ser un enorme espacio lleno de pequeñas cabinas y muchos sitios donde lavarte las manos, aunque lo más importante es que esos secadores de manos van a tener una gran utilidad para Regina. Ambas mujeres entran y se dirigen hacia el primer compartimento que encuentran, mientras Emma decide al fin responderle con una voz que suena en parte a mofa y en parte a verdad.

- Porque puede que seas la alcaldesa, pero con tu nombre y tu actitud, más bien pareces la reina.

Regina se limita a encogerse de hombros, fingiendo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que Emma pueda pensar de ella, aunque luce en el rostro esa sonrisa de aquél que sabe más de lo que dice. Antes de que puedan darse cuenta, las dos han querido entrar en el mismo cubículo y al reparar en ello, se quedan paradas a la entrada del mismo. Dado que la puerta solo está pensada para dejar entrar a una persona, apenas hay espacio de separación entre ellas, que ahora vuelven a desafiarse con la mirada, retándose para ver quién se retira primera. Regina es la que rompe el silencio con una sencilla pregunta.

- ¿No piensa apartarse?

Lo que la alcaldesa no va a reconocer es que en ese preciso instante hay pocas cosas que desee menos que el que Emma se distancie un solo milímetro. Para su satisfacción, la otra mujer le sonríe con un punto de pedantería, como si se sintiera orgullosa de dar una respuesta que Regina ya imaginaba que iba a recibir.

- No, en absoluto. Y supongo que tú tampoco, de modo que estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Toda la situación en sí misma es absurda, puesto que hay muchos más cubículos libres y no tiene sentido que estén de ese modo, aunque ninguna de las dos parece tener la menor intención de moverse. La tensión que ha existido entre ellas dos desde el primer momento, ahora está tan presente entre ellas que casi podría palparse. Y en esta ocasión dista mucho de ser a causa del enfado, sino que lo que claramente flota en el ambiente es tensión sexual. Se siguen desafiando con la mirada, pero pasa a haber algo diferente que queda al descubierto en cuanto los ojos de Emma abandonan los de Regina y se dirigen a sus labios. Ese pequeño gesto hace que un estremecimiento recorra el cuerpo de la alcaldesa antes de que pueda evitarlo, y su mirada se posa en los labios de la otra mujer, como atraída por un imán.

Ambas mujeres siguen sin moverse de su sitio, y van alternando la mirada entre los ojos y los labios de aquella a quien tienen delante. Cualquier elemento que las rodea desaparece de la mente de Regina, que no puede concentrarse en nada más que no sea Emma. La alcaldesa sabe que la otra mujer puede tener novio, siendo como es tanto de cuerpo como de carácter, le extrañaría que no hubiera encontrado a alguien. Pero eso no le importa, ya que cuando quiere algo, nada, y menos nadie, puede impedirle conseguirlo. Ni por un segundo se para a pensar en Graham, ya que él no es más que un títere al que usa para su propia satisfacción cuando le apetece.

El cuerpo de Emma se inclina ligeramente adelante, sin que ésta aparte sus profundos ojos esmeralda de los labios de Regina. La alcaldesa, por su parte, no hace el más mínimo movimiento, y se limita a esperar a que la otra mujer haga lo que ambas llevan rato deseando. Emma parece algo indecisa, pero ya la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no tardará en pasar a la acción.

Regina es incapaz de pensar nada más allá de esos labios y ese cuerpo que están tan cerca suyo, y en cuanto parece que va a despertar de ese trance, el brillo en los ojos de Emma la despoja otra vez de cualquier pensamiento con una mínima coherencia que cruce por su mente. Ya no queda espacio para el raciocinio dentro de ella. Y odia ver como todo atisbo de lógica desaparece y es barrido por esa mirada esmeralda como el viento se encarga de barrer las hojas secas en otoño.

De no ser por esta súbita ausencia de su capacidad para pensar más allá de encontrar palabras que sirvan para maldecir todos y cada uno de los milímetros que la separan de Emma, es muy probable que ya se hubiera apartado de ella. Porque… ¿qué hace ella, la Reina Malvada, deseando que una rubia, a la que apenas conoce, la bese? Se supone que debería estar disfrutando del parque de atracciones junto a su hijo, y no queriendo con todas sus fuerzas liarse con Emma Swan. Esos pensamientos, de haber sido capaces de formarse en la mente de Regina, la habrían llevado a detener al instante la locura que está a punto de cometer, puesto que no tiene otro nombre.

En lugar de eso, una fuerza inexorable la lleva a acostar aún más la distancia que reina entre ellas dos, y parece que esa es la señal que Emma estaba esperando, puesto que sus ojos brillan con satisfacción y decisión antes de unir sus labios con los de la alcaldesa. O al menos esa parecía ser su intención, puesto que una voz las saca de golpe de su trance.

- ¡Buscaos una habitación!

La mujer propietaria de esas palabras sale por la puerta del aseo no sin antes dedicarles una mueca de desagrado. Ambas mujeres se han sobresaltado al ser devueltas bruscamente a la realidad, y Regina recupera la cordura suficiente para ser consciente de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. El momento ya está roto, y vuelve a fulminar a Emma con la mirada antes de entrar en el cubículo y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, no sin antes soltarle una frase con intención de ser hiriente.

- Vaya a hacer algo de utilidad, para variar, señorita Swan.

Una vez corre el pestillo de la puerta se siente a salvo y deja escapar un suspiro. Se sorprende al ver lo mucho que le ha costado separarse de Emma, y aunque se lo niegue a sí misma, todavía siente ganas de completar lo que no han podido a causa de la interrupción.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla ;)


End file.
